The Life I Want
by AgentDolly
Summary: Amelia Rosalin is the princess of the Mandlin Kingdom. When King Max arranged for her to marry the Knight of the Wind, she ran away with her new fairy guardian. After visiting a certain black and red hedgehog for help, Amy will start to learn, forgive, and most importantly, love. FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT UP AS OF 4/28/14! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Princess Amelia Rosalin leaned out of her bedroom window wistfully, her father, the King had said he had something very important to tell her! Being 19, Amelia (or Amy as she liked to be called) was hoping it was marriage. Her late mother had said she had the option of seeing many fine knights wanting her hand in marriage. Oh, how Amy wanted to marry a noble knight!

"Princess Amelia!"

Amy hurriedly tumbled down the stairs before bursting in to the royal throne room. Her father was sitting on his throne. He was a white hedgehog, Amy had his green eyes. She quickly curtsied, slightly lifting up her dark red dress.

"So sorry, your Highness."

The King sighed, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Come near me child."

Amelia obliged and the King stood up and kneeled down, so he was face-to-face with his daughter.

"You have grown so much, Amy. Even when your mother died 10 years ago you never gave up hope. My heart swells with pride to see what a fine young woman you have become." King Max cupped her cheek, "But the time has come. It hurts me to say I can not be with you forever. It is time for you to marry." He patted her cheek and took his seat back on the throne. Amelia took her place standing beside him, blinking away tears.

"You may enter."

Through the doors, strode in the King's best Knight, Sir Sonic Knight of the Wind. He respectfully bowed, "Your Highness, Princess Amelia Rosalin."

Amy's heart stopped,_ I'm marrying Sir Sonic? No, no. Father must've wanted him for something else. _She tried to convince herself._ But then why is he here?! I wanted a noble knight but not my closest friend! I've known Sir Sonic since I was little!_

"Sir Sonic, you have served me faithfully for many years. I have the great privilege in saying, will you marry my daughter?"

Amy's heart fluttered, true she liked Sir Sonic, but as a friend, nothing more!

"If your majesty wishes...I shall."

"Wonderful!"

Two hours later, Amelia sobbed to herself.

_Don't I get a say? I want true love! None of this arranged marriage! My mother got to choose! Why can't I?! _Amy looked up, _Maybe I do...but I need somebody to help me...I hope this works! _

"Fairy God Mother?"

Amy stared in surprise as some purple dust swirled in front of her eyes. It flew away to reveal a light purple hedgehog.

"Mm? Why hello there!"

Amy stared at surprise...her god mother was as tiny as a fairy! Well, she even had wings! And well...she looked...young.

But she was exactly as Amy imagined. The fairy had on a blue dress, matching blue eyes, gold shoes, and a wide smile.

"Surprised? We're exactly as you imagine."

"There are more?"

"Oh hundreds, but you're family only gets one-oh I'm sorry! Where are my manners!" The fairy fluttered closer to Amy.

"I am your fairy guardian, you may call me Opal."

Amy nodded her head, then paused,"Guardian?"

"Yes, 'guardian.' It is my assigned job to watch over your family and what it does."

"Oh, alright."

"Now why did you want me here, dear?"

Amelia checked to make sure nobody was listening, "I've read about you, you can't grant love can you?"

Opal shook her head, "You must create love Amy, it's inside here." She pointed to where Amy's heart was, "You just have to find it."

"Then I need your help." Amy stood up declarative.

"I'm going on quest to find love!"

**I hoped you like the story so far! My name is MeadowHasCome. I share this account with my friend AgentDolly, that's why the names are different. All the characters except for King Max and Opal belong to SEGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Life I Want Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I hadn't even had it up for an hour and it got 2!**

**Aliciathewolf45: Thanks! You really helped me get this story ready.**

**The Unknown Mystery: Aw, thank you! It means a lot for me to have you doing this!**

**ON TO THE AMAZING STORIES MY ULTRA MEGA CRAZIES (Hey, I did a vote on my first story, the 2 people who voted wanted to be called that, UMC for short)**

Amelia's POV

Opal fluttered excitedly around me, her light gold wings beating as fast as a hummingbird's.

"That's amazing Amelia!" Opal cried happily, she was about to say something else when I heard a knock at my door. I quickly rushed to my window and checked the time, it was time for my evening walk with Sir Sonic! No, he was not courting me. We both simply enjoyed talking a short stroll through the gardens.

"it's Sir Sonic!" My fairy yelped, looking through the key hole.

"Princess?"

"One moment, Sir Sonic!" I looked at Opal who shrugged her shoulders, "Go ahead, Amelia. I need to get everything together for you."

I nodded my head, "Thank you Opal, and please just call me Amy."

"Of course, now shoo!"

I stepped out and Sonic smiled at me. One of the younger maids walked by and gave me a cheeky wink.

"Thank you for waiting."

"The pleasure is mine, Princess Amelia."

"Please, Sir Sonic, just Amelia or Amy."

"Then just Sonic for me…Amy."

I giggled and he offered his arm to me. I took it and we walked out the castle. I glanced up and noticed a slight purple light from a tree. I looked at it curiously until Sir Sonic snapped me out of it.

"So, Amelia, how do you feel about…?"

I sighed, one question I did not want to answer, "I'm not sure, Sonic. I'm not unhappy, more like surprised. I just didn't expect to _marry _you."

Sonic nodded his head in understanding.

Opal's POV

I cocked my head, looking at the two confused. I, of course, knew everything about this family, including the knights. I had known Sir Sonic's father, Jules. He had fallen saving King Max, and was still honored. But Jules was not a very…kind man. However, this…Knight of the Wind seemed polite and kind. Almost the opposite of his father. I noticed Amy look at me again, confused. They were closer to me, so Amy could see me. I simply shrugged my shoulders. When you're a fairy that can prepare a who-knows-how-long trip in a minute, what were supposed to do except to spy on the person you were guarding?

Normal POV

After walking through the gardens, Sonic took her to the door.

"Thank you for your time, Princess. I had an enjoyable evening."

"Yes, thank you Sir Sonic."

To Amy's surprise, Sonic quickly took her hand and kissed it.

"Good night Amelia."

"G-good night…"

After Amelia burst into the bedroom, she sunk to the floor after slamming the door shut.

"Amelia?" Opal settled herself on Amy's shoulder.

"Yes?!" Amy jolted her head forward, causing Opal to topple over, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She picked Opal up off the ground.

"So many crowns…" The poor fairy said dizzily. Opal shook her head and dusted herself off.

"Alright Amelia, first things first. You will need to properly equip yourself!"

"Pardon?"

"Learn how to use a sword!"

Amelia leaned in a bit closer, "I'm sorry Opal. I have trouble hearing you normally, and I'm tired right now."

With a sigh and a pop, Opal popped into a 'normal' size.

"Better Amelia?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright, then. Long ago, I used to help another poor soul. He was cursed to be immortal, watching friends die until all were lost." Opal shook her head sadly as she told his tale, "I turned away from my duties in this family for the past 10 years to help him through."

Amy frowned, "That's horrible!"

"Twas the curse on the poor dear. However, the curse has been lifted as he has _no more _friends. I helped cheer him up a bit, the dear said I could ask him at any time of help. I think the time is now."

Amelia looked upon her guardian confused, "I don't understand."

"Deep within a forest on the other side of this land…" Opal created a map and pointed to a dense forest, "Lies the Chaos Heart Tree. The saying is this:"

"_Through the hard to find path._

_In your life you seek._

_The one true thing you want._

_Come to me._

_Tell me all you have seen._

_I will tell you the one you love."_

Amy clapped her hands in excitement, "It will tell me my true love!"

"Yes, but many monsters and creatures lie upon that way." Opal suddenly popped back to her original size, Amy was wide awake now anyway.

"I cannot stay in normal size for long, you do not have experience in fighting. My friend I told you about is a hunter and woodsman. If we leave tonight, when the guards are low on duty, we can go unseen."

"Of course, but what of my father?"

"He shall not worry," Opal said, "For he knows you. And he knows me."

Amelia nodded her head and stood up, "Will you lead the way?"

"Of course, one thing, though." Opal sent a spiral of dust towards Amy. It swirled around her before her dress changed, she now wore a short brown dress with matching work boots.

Opal pointed towards a pack in the corner, "That is what you will need, come."

Luckily, Amy's bedroom was on the lower floor, so she managed to jump onto the castle patrol wall. She stealthily avoided the guards, making sure the little purple light was in her view. After carefully climbing down the castle wall, Opal led her into the forest.

"Is not far now, ah! There it is!" The guardian pointed to a small cabin in the middle of a tiny clearing. It looked as though it had faced many hard times, with a amateur's hand of fixing. Thatched roof, vines growing on the walls, and a shattered window covered by a curtain, it did not seems like the most hospitable of places.

As Amy approached it, she cast a nervous glance to her guardian, who motioned for her to knock on the frail door. Amy nervously did so, and took a step back as if afraid a monster would burst through. The door slowly creaked open, and a single ruby red eye peered out through the slit. It ignored Amy, and looked at the fairy hovering next to her.

"Is it really you?" A deep voice emerged from the door, as it opened wider.

"Yes, Shadow," Opal replied. The door now fully opened, revealing a ebony hedgehog with red stripes through his quills, and on his arms and legs. He was wearing a brown vest, and white and red shoes. He had on gloves, and fake golden rings around his wrists and ankles.

Shadow glanced beyond the fairy towards Amy, "Is that the…princess?" Opal glanced towards Amy and mouthed for her to reply.

Amy stood in shock for a moment, rather surprised at the moody appearance of Shadow, but quickly regained herself.

"Y-yes...Princess Amy," She hurriedly replied, "And we-I mean I, need your help."

The dark hedgehog sighed, "Come in."

Opal explained what Amy was looking for as Amy looked around. There wasn't much to look at, though. A cupboard, bed, stove, and shelf. The inside of the cabin proved much cleaner than the outside. A slightly homey appearance, and one could grow accustomed to it easily.

"I'll help you then," Shadow nodded, "I owe you a lot."

Opal smiled, "Thank you!"

**I don't know why, I just wanted to keep typing…I honestly don't know why. Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You will?!" Amy hopped up and down. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Shadow's expression softened for a second, "But I may not be able to stay for too long."

Amy stopped and drooped down a bit, "Oh, of course…"

Opal jabbed Shadow and whispered in his ear, "Be nice. She's been through a lot."

Shadow crossed his arms and glared at the fairy. Opal meekly fluttered back to Amy, "Right, well, we can't leave until tomorrow."

"Oh and why's that?" Shadow asked.

"Because her father will probably have people looking for her tomorrow."

"Wouldn't that serve as a threat?"

"It has been a while since you've handled your sword." Opal pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I'm any worse."

"Yes, but you have to practice."

Shadow sighed, he knew Opal was right; he had stayed in his cabin far too long. And he hadn't exactly been...at his best for the past 10 years, which Opal knew. But he didn't want to admit it in front of the princess.

"Fine, but only because I think the girl is about to fall asleep." He gestured towards Amy, who indeed looked tired.

"Thank you, Shadow."

"Hmph."

Shadow let Amy sleep on the bed, he had some manners, after all. He however, stayed awake.

"What are you doing?" Opal asked, following Shadow outside.

"Making sure that nobody comes." He replied, closing the door and leaning on it. "A bear managed to get into my house yesterday and I don't want to be held for treason."

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"She reminds you of…her…doesn't she?" Opal asked, settling herself on his shoulder. Shadow didn't reply for awhile, which got her worried.

"Shadow? Are you alright? Did I say something?"

"No, you didn't exactly say anything wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"…."

**So sorry about the short chapter! Thank you to The Unknown Mystery, aliciathewolf45, werewolf lover99, and UpontheThrone for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**If you guys read the description, you know that updating was delayed yesterday due to writer's block. Also the reason Chapter 3 was so short. Also, I was at Dolly's birthday 'party' yesterday. We watched the LEGO movie, talk about awesome! Ugh, sorry about the rambling, on to the chapter.**

The next day, the castle was in a terrible mess and hurry. Troops had been sent out to look for the princess and the guards were on high alert, all commanded by Sonic. King Max was inside the throne room, thinking to himself.

_I just don't understand. Why would Amelia want to run away? Was it the marriage? But she's all alone-wait….maybe she isn't!_

The King lifted his head up at the last thought, he hadn't seen the guardian for 10 years, a month before his wife died, but was it possible Amelia had sought her help? Only one way to find out, he stepped outside the throne room and turned to the left, where Sonic was standing, with his back facing the King. He was worried about his betrothed, where she was, and if she was safe.

"Sonic?"

His best knight spun around and bowed, "Your Highness, I did not see you."

"Yes, could you see nobody comes to the throne room? I have some business…very…important business."

"Of course I will."

As Sonic kept a lookout for trouble, the King carefully pulled out a key from behind the throne. He looked around; making sure nobody was spying on him, and walked to the cream wall. He traced his finger over the gold design and stopped at a design of a rose.

"Ah, there it is." He tapped on it, and the rose twisted the form a hole, in the shape of a key hole. King Max quickly inserted the key in, and gold light shot out, forming a door, which he stepped through. He arrived in the middle of the forest Amy was in, although nowhere near her. The king paused for a bit, carefully listening in to the surroundings.

"No need to hide Opal. I am not here to retrieve Amelia."

With those words, there was a small pop, and the fairy appeared on a tree branch.

"It is wonderful to see you again, old friend." The king said with a smile, holding out his finger so Opal could stand on it, which she did.

"Same to you, your highness, may I ask why you are here?" Opal asked, with a curtsy.

"I ask you one thing, why did Amy leave?"

Opal looked up slightly startled, and the King chuckled.

"Don't be surprised, I am not as 'uptight' as before. I can call my daughter Amy."

"O-of course…."

"Now then, do you know why Amy left?"

"She-she didn't want to marry Sir Sonic…" Opal paused before adding, "Or so she thought."

The King nodded his head in understanding, "So, you shall be going to the Chaos Heart tree, then?"

"I suppose, I am not is a position to know who she loves."

"If I am not mistaken, you yourself made a visit to that tree…with another person you watched over?"

Opal nodded, "Twice, actually, you high-"

"Please Opal, just Max."

"I'm sure you recall what I liked to be called."

"Never could understand why, Ops."

"And you never will, as I was saying, I visited the tree twice. Once with…your late wife…and with the person I have been watching over for the past 10 years."

Max nodded thoughtfully, taking a seat on the dry grass underneath a tree as Opal took a seat on his shoulder.

"What did they see?"

"Your wife saw you, of course. I am not allowed to tell you what Shadow saw."

"Ah, of course…but…will Amelia be safe?" He looked at Opal, worry written all over his face.

"I swear to you on my word as a guardian," She took out some golden light in the shape of a ball out of a golden pouch around her waist, "your daughter is in safe hands." Opal handed Max the light and he smiled.

"Along the way, she will be taught more and more." She said, as she took out the map she had conjured of their journey.

"Amongst this path," She pointed to a line with several dots along it, "she will meet new friends, and learn the values. Along this one," She pointed to a thickly wooded forest, even more than the one they were in, "Amy will learn how to handle a sword, or whatever her weapon of choice. And then…" She traced out the borderline between the Mandlin kingdom, the one they lived in, and Chaos Country, "she will learn to love."

"Thank you Opal." He gently cupped his other hand over his right, covering the golden light.

"I must return now and tell the guard to stand down. Call the troops back. And, if you don't mind, send somebody I hope will watch over Amelia for me and tell me where you are."

"Of course you may, but whom?"

"Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind."

**I hoped you guys like the chapter. Sorry if my grammar is bit off, I'm not used to the 'old tongue'. I'm having horrible writer's block for this story. I even had it planned out, but then I accidently threw away the paper I had the story planned on, used all my brain cells playing chess while eating ice-cream, and then had to type this from scratch. Also, I was wondering if you guys would do me a favor. There's this story called Shattered, by pottermommy1118, it's a Harry Potter story, but you don't need to know Harry Potter to read it. It's a beautiful story, one chapter, and emotional. I actually CRIED something that doesn't happen often. Actually, the second I typed Shattered, I started tearing up again…I just hope you guys will read it!**

**Please review, and see you guys…LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Are You Crazy?**

**Heya guys! One word, well, actually a couple.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I honestly thank all you guys for reading this. This story has been up for only 5 days, has only 4 chapters, and 350+ people have read it. I sincerely thank all of you. Also, I am putting a poll on my profile for whether this story should by SonAmy (SonicxAmy) or ShadAmy (ShadAmy). I was thinking ShadAmy because there are 800 ShadAmy stories and 1000 SonAmy stories. But you know, up to you guys!**

"Shadow?"

"WHAT OPAL?! I'M BUSY HERE!" Shadow hissed angrily, they were surrounded by hungry woodland animals, which Shadow was trying to fight.

"But it's important!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

Opal looked hurt, Shadow had been angry at her ever since she had disappeared that morning.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Opal," Amy said, looking at the fairy on her shoulder, "He's been grumpy all day."

"But-" Opal got cut off as a blue blur sped in to the clearing, revealing itself as Sir Sonic after herding the animals away.

"Princess." Sonic said with a formal bow to his betrothed. Opal fluttered off Amy's shoulder and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? You there, Amy?"

Amy simply closed her eyes and fainted.

"Well that isn't….good." Sonic said, catching her.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked, he sheathed his sword smoothly and glared at Sonic.

"Wha-what happened?" Amy looked up at Sir Sonic and closed her eyes, "This had better be a dream. Opal?"

"Erm…I was trying to tell you-but-then-" Opal started.

"Save it. I want to know who this is."

"This is my betrothed…Sonic…" Amy replied getting to her feet. "Why are you here?"

"Your father requested Opal that I stay with you."

Shadow and Amy simultaneously glared at Opal, who immediately disappeared.

"I tried to tell you, but neither of you would listen, so why is it _my _fault?" a voice haughtily above Amy.

"I suppose it isn't. Sonic, do you know where we're going."

"No, I am simply to follow you. Your father just told me he spoke with the fairy and I was to follow."

"Good, first we're going to the village nearby to get proper weapons." Amy started, "But we can't go if our guide is invisible."

"Shadow will lead the way then," the same voice declared, except up in a tree now.

"What about you?"

"I'll follow. Amy, have you ever gone out of the castle?" A purple light appeared in the tree, yet Opal did not come back to her regular form.

"Only to the woods, why?"

"Does anyone know what you look like?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Then get going, please."

With Amy in the middle, the three set off to the nearest village. Along the way, Sonic tried his best to lighten the mood, Amy helping, but Shadow remained serious. The two finally gave up and joked among themselves.

"To get to the other side!"

Amy laughed as Shadow rolled his eyes, "That's an obvious-"

"All of you quiet!" Opal suddenly shouted, finally coming back to her regular form. "I've been scouting ahead, it doesn't look good!"

"What is it?" Shadow asked, quickly unsheathing his sword.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-"

"Dragon?"

"YES!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "What's the big deal?"

"THAT's the big deal." Opal pointed to tress being torn apart, revealing a pitch black, angry dragon.

**Yeah! Battle scene next time! See you guys tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I will probably update this every other day, sometimes I won't. I'm currently working on 2 stories, I personally like the other one better. And no, it isn't because the poll is leaning towards ShadAmy…that poll will be up until Chapter 10, so it could be SonAmy! It honestly doesn't matter though, whatever wins, I write! AGH! Curse my blabbering.**

**THANK YOU FOR 500+ VIEWS!**

Shadow sighed in frustration. If there was one thing Opal was scared of, it was dragons.

"Perfect, 350 foot, angry, Humongo Libera. Just perfect." Sonic said with a sigh, he gently pushed Amy back and glanced at Shadow. The two charged at the dragon and started fighting. Amy, however had other plans rather than letting them battle to the death.

"Psst! Opal!" She looked around for her guardian, and spotted the fairy covering her eyes in a tree. Why was she always in a tree? Amy shrugged off the thought and spoke out, "Opal!" Opal slowly uncovered her eyes and fluttered down.

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could make me a weapon?"

Opal paused to ponder a bit, "I suppose, but it can't be a sword-hey! Hold on! Why do you want a weapon?!"

"I'm not letting them fight alone."

"…What weapon?"

Amy stopped to think, she had wanted a sword, but Opal couldn't make one. Then, she remembered that when she was little, she would always play with a toy hammer.

"A hammer."

"A hammer." Opal repeated.

"Yes."

"Weeeellll….alright!" Golden dust swirled out of her pouch and slowly took a form of a hammer.

"Hmm…gold doesn't suit you, does it?" Opal tapped on it, making it pink and yellow.

"Perfect!" Amy grabbed the hammer out of the air, and twirled it around, "Quite light." She commented.

"I'll explain later, you might want to…" Opal pointed to the boys, who were starting to have trouble. Sonic wanted to go on defense, Shadow wanted to go on offense, and the Humongo Libera was toasting them to a fine crisp.

"Well then, here I go!" Amy shouted charging towards the dragon. The boys froze when they saw her,

"AMY!" Sonic shouted.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Amy charge full force at the dragon, to her surprise, as she swung her hammer back, a circle of fire came around it! With a solid, TWACK! The hammer crashed against the dragon, sending it howling back to its den.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Sonic asked, pointing to the hammer, who's fire was now extinguished. Amy twirled it around her fingers and walked past the boys, "I'll explain, time to prepare for the night!" she replied as a some purple dust appeared over her shoulder. I think you can guess who it turned in to.

"How did you know how to do that?" Opal asked.

"Instinct, I suppose." Amy replied, with a shrug that almost made Opal fall down. The dumbfounded Sonic followed, while Shadow trudged behind in deep thought.

_She seemed so weak and fragile before, but now…If I teach her how to use that better, I could leave and continue my "normal" life. Then again…what if it was right?_

**What if what was right, Shadow? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In the Night**

**Yeah, trying to come up with chapter names! And in case you guys want to know, the poll is…NOT BEING REVEALED!I The poll's actually going down because AgentDolly needs the profile for her poll. SO YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW! Well, until the end that is. ;-)**

The boys had set up for camp on the outskirts of the town, Shadow insisting that it would not be wise to stay in the woods. All of them were asleep….except for Opal, of course. She was humming quietly as to not wake the others up and keeping watch. The others were ,you could say, "reliving" past memories.

"_Amelia?"_

"_Mom!"_

_Inside Amy's dream, she was 9 years old, 10 years ago. Her mother was terribly sick and the royal physician gave no hope for her. Amy wriggled on to her mother's bed and was engulfed in a hug. She wasn't supposed to be there, but she couldn't leave her mother. Not if she wasn't going to be there for much longer._

"_Amelia! You can't stay here!" Her mother replied worriedly. Here blue eyes and long pink quills were dulled down. She looked deprived of life, but that didn't stop her from hugging her child tightly. Max stood unhappily in the door way._

"_I'm sorry RoseMary, I couldn't keep her out." He said walking to his wife's bedside._

"_I-I'm just so glad I could see y-you before-before-" The Queen burst out in to tears. How could she leave Amelia? How could she?_

"_Don't cry Mom! It __**will**__ be okay!" Amy replied, gripping her tightly._

Amy shot up from the ground 10 years later, panting heavily. She looked around and sighed in relief. It was another dream…She sat there for a while. Even though she had been 9 at the time, she hadn't remembered much about her mother dying.

_All I remember is things getting quiet for a while. Then Dad let me go see Mom…and then things got even quieter. I guess it didn't have much of an impact on me because Dad was always the one who was in my life. Sure, I cared about Mom…but Dad's just more important to me…Hold on! What kind of daughter am I, choosing favorites? Ugh! This is so CONFUSING!_

She must have said that last one aloud because a voice spoke from behind her.

"What is so confusing?" Shadow asked, calmly stepping out of the shadows. Amy yelped and spun around.

"Oh thank heavens! Don't scare me like that!" Amy said, putting a hand over her heart. Shadow emitted a low chuckle and pretty soon Amy joined in.

"Why are you laughing?" Sonic puzzled, suddenly waking up.

"Even I don't know and I've been watching this whole time." Opal replied, flying out of the tree.

"You have no sense of humor." Shadow said, abruptly stopping.

"Well _excuse me _Mister I-laughed-2-chapters-back!" She replied haughtily.

Shadow rolled his eyes and directed the next comment to Amy nonchalantly, "So what were you saying you were confused about?"

Amy quickly thought up an excuse, "Uh-well-you see….it was because I'm not used to using this!" She hurriedly replied, pulling out her hammer.

"Uh-huh…you know, most weapons have a name." Sonic said, getting up and dragging a log over for them to sit on.

"Then what shall we call it?" Amy asked, sitting next to her fiancé.

"We don't choose, _you _do." Shadow said, taking a seat next to her.

"Weeeellllllll….." Amy pondered a bit, "…How about the Piko Piko Hammer?"

The two boys looked at her inquisitively, "Piko. Piko. Hammer." Shadow repeated.

"Yes, I always like the sound of Piko!" Amy replied, giving the hammer a twirl and nearly hitting Shadow on the head.

"Watch it Rose!" He yelped, ducking under.

"It's Rosalin, not Rose!"

"But you're as beautiful as a rose…" Shadow covered his mouth realizing what he said.

"Huh?"

"I MEAN IT'S EASIER TO SAY!" He yelped, seizing the fact Amy had not heard.

"…Alright then! Where to first tomorrow Opal?" Sonic asked, looking around for Opal.

"Mm…no, wait, got it, never mind," Opal was folding and unfolding the map every which way on Sonic's shoulder without his realizing-fairies didn't weight much, if anything.

"Well?"

"I was hoping we could visit an old friend of yours."

"Old friend?" Sonic wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, the nearby blacksmith, Tails."

**Took a break for a while to let off all the tension over the week end. Well, see you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dedicated to: aliciathewolf45 (Hey, this isn't a real book but I can still dedicate!) Thank you for helping even think of this story!**

**I know that I said that I'll update every other day…but I have a lot going on. I have Final County Spelling Bee tomorrow and I REFUSE to have a 4****th**** grader beat me! Plus, I really want to go to DC! I have a piano recital, singing recital, dance recital, and dance uniform buying all right now. Blegh, sorry about the long note!**

Amy panted heavily, sprinting to catch up with Sonic and Shadow Despite the fact the village was…"nearby," it was a hard and long trek across a small desert to get there. The sun scorched our porr heroes, who were left without any water.

**Hm? Why didn't Opal magic up any? You'll see….BWA HA HA! I mean..*cough*…this is totally Meadow and not the villain of this story! Continue. OW! Stop kicking me foolish human! I will turn this story's odds for mine and give you gold!**

**Meadow: Ha ha! Got my keyboard back! And uh…pretend you didn't read that odd scene. Continue…**

"Please hold up!: Amy begged. She pulled her skirts up, trying to run as fast as she could. Which was a reasonable pace, but the boys were sprinting too. From what? You'll see….**BWA HA HA!**

**Meadow: I hate you Eg-**

**Villain: Don't spill my name idiot!**

**Meadow: Technically, you don't have to right this down.**

**Villain: I'm not letting a 3 year old tell me what to do.**

**Meadow: DO I LOOK 3 TO YOU?! I'M IN 6****TH**** GRADE GET OVER HERE E-I MEAN VILLAIN!**

"We don't have time for this!" Shadow barked, roughly grabbing Amy by the arm and all but dragging her to Sonic.

"So…tired…" Amy said heavily.

"Oy, that be right! Thank you for saving me again!" A voice replied from above. Yes indeed, it was the orange-yellow, two-tailed kitsune himself!

"Aw, you think I'd leave my younger brother stranded without any water, Tails?" Sonic replied happily grinning at Tails, who was flying above them.

"That's all PERFECT, but in case you didn't notice, we don't know where we're going without Opal!" Shadow huffed angrily.

_*flashback*_

"_Whoa! Not cool!" Sonic shouted. _

_The huge metallic robot before them cackled and dropped the tube it was holding in its hand._

"_I'll be baaaaccckkk!"_

"_Ooowwww, my head…" A voice said, emitting out of the capsule._

"_Hold on…that voice! Tails!" As Sonic frantically dug through the sand to reach the capsule, Shadow stared at his broken sword._

"_Broke it in half like nothing…"_

"_WHERE'S OPAL?!" Amy suddenly cried, causing Shadow to drop his silver sword. _

"_God, didn't you see that portal open up? That thing sent her back to the Guardian World." Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes._

"How did we beat that thing again?" Amy pondered, raking her fingers through her short pink quills.

"I honestly don't remember." Sonic said, suddenly picking up Amy bridal style and speeding through the desert, "It is like it was…deleted from my memory."

"Agreed for once blue hedgehog."

**Villain: Ho ho ho ho ho! ACK!**

**Meadow: DON'T EVER INSULT ME AGAIN YOU FAT LUG! Oh, um, you guys finished the short chapter? Hm…the battle scene? I don't where it went actually. But yeah, I was taking a break for this week. In order to make better chapters, I'm taking longer…except this chapter wasn't so great. Sorry. It was mainly just dialogue but next chapter will be better! I promise. See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dedicated to werewolf lover99 my faithfully awesome reader: Who said there was only one villain? **

_Thank you to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. And also, 40 more views in an hour?! We're now at 831 views for this story! 77 more to catch up with my first story…WHO CARES THIS IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! _

Tails collapsed on his back and breathed in and out heavily. "Ah! Finally back in my house! Now this is right. Now then, what do you guys need help with?" He looked around his shop/house to all his new/old friend(s) seated around. Amy was perched on the small wooden table, Sonic was sitting on the single wooden chair, and Shadow was staring at all the finely sharpened tools hanging from hooks from the wall. "Did you make these child?" He asked, trying to keep his jaw from falling.

"Yes, and I'm 13…" Tails said, a bit hurt. Why was Shadow disbelieving? Seriously, it wasn't like he had stolen them. Well, Moody McEmo could do what he liked, Tails was here to help!

"We were hoping you could help us get better weapons and some armor." Sonic offered, his eyes gleaming as he looked behind Tails on his bed to a drawing pinned above it. Tails turned around to see what Sonic was looking at and blushed slightly. There was a stick-animal of a blue blob and a yellow blob. I bet you can guess who it was.

"You still have that?" Sonic asked with a goofy grin. "Uh, yeah. You have not been in touch so I wanted something to remember my older brother by." Tails said, his blush turning darker and darker. Amy giggled and Shadow rolled his eyes.  
"Back to the matter at hand," The ebony hedgehog put in as everyone turned to look at him, "We can't have him clanking around in gold armor and it just so happens that my sword broke in half."

"And you need armor," Amy chimed in cheerfully. Shadow hmphed and turned away. With a sigh, Sonic turned towards Tails. "How long will that take?" Amy asked politely.

"You all seem in a rush so I'll gave them ready by high noon tomorrow! I'll get right to work!" Tails replied, his namesakes spinning around to get to a top shelf.

There was much clanking and banging throughout the night. At midnight, Tails carefully poured the liquid in to the awaiting mold. It sizzled and bubbled, and settled down as he picked up a pair of prongs an hour later and put the finishing piece in the fire for last-minute adjustments.

Tails yawned sleepily the next morning and set his head down on the table. Sonic had gone exploring in the village he had grown up in, it had changed so much. Shadow decided to check out the place Amy had decided to stay stuck in for a week with Sonic. And Amy wanted to keep the little blacksmith company.

"Hey Lancelot!" Sonic yelled over the crowd that was bustling around during market time. Shadow flinched at hearing his old name. "**DO NOT **call me that." He growled back angrily heaving Sonic through the crowd.  
"Yeah, I know. I want answers now." Sonic retorted as they headed into the woods.

"Yeah, for what?"

"Like how you know my dad."

"My father fought in the Great War."

"Together or against?"

Shadow rounded on the blue hedgehog as they approached a swampy clearing.

"**DO YOU KNOW HOW TO BE QUIET?!**" Shadow yelled, suddenly lunging at Sonic.

"I WANT THE TRUTH NOW! IS MY DAD REALLY DEAD?!" Sonic sputtered through a mouthful of mud, slugging Shadow in the stomach. With a roar, Shadow smashed Sonic in the head. They fought for hours on end. Soon, Sonic kicked Shadow off balance. Using that to his advantage, he grabbed Shadow by the neck and pinned him to a tree.

"NOW. Tell me."

"I-don't-give-up-so-easy-" Shadow started to sputter.

"Yes, I can see that. You two have been going for hours on end." A soft voice retorted for Sonic at the entrance of the woods.

"A-amy!" Sonic gasped, loosening his grip on Shadow.

"Let. Him. Go." The pink hedgehog said, uncrossing her arms. A certain yellow kitsune poked his head out from behind her.

"Sonic, what has gotten in to you? I expect more from my friend and betrothed!" Amy said, angrily marching towards them. She gently pulled Shadow up and helped him stand up, all while glaring at Sonic.

"He-he started it!"

"You want me to fall for childish excuses? I'm ashamed of you Sonic. Let's go home and patch you to up. Then _**I**_ want answers."

Sonic and Shadow shot daggers at each other as they trudged back after Amy and Tails.

"Okay, now tell me EVERYTHING. Let's start with Sonic, that will be shorter." Amy said, seating herself on Tails' bed with Tails.

"Well…I'll start with my childhood. My mother's name was Bernadette. My father's name was Jules. For 5 years, I grew up in this village. With my best friends. Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, and…Shadow. When I was 5, everybody's families except for Tails' moved to the heart of the Mandlin Kingdom. All our fathers served King Max. We all grew up to become knights. In fact, we became knighted kind of young. Knuckles changed his name to Gawain. Blaze changed her name to Percival. Shadow changed his name to Lancelot. But that was before the War that lasted 5 years. We all lost something. And we gained something. Knuck-I mean Gawain, lost his mom. And dad. But he met his long lost brother-Lamorak. Blaze lost her mother-the only parent she had grown up with. But she met Galahad. Shadow…" Sonic trailed off angrily as Shadow walked out the door.

"I'll go check on him." Amy said, jumping up.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Amy asked, walking to Shadow in front of the forest.

"I suppose. It just hurts to remember my childhood."

"I know…" The two kept leaning closer and closer…

"How?"

"I understand what it's like to lose somebody you love."

And they kissed.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! WOO! Aw, I am sooo loving writing this! Wait…that doesn't make sense. I support SonAmy…WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! CURSE ALL ME ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! Anyway…Please review! Every time I update a chapter nowadays I get…1 review! Thanks werewolf lover 99. Well, thank you to my reviewers:**

**Werewolf lover99**

**Aliciathewolf45**

**UponTheThrone**

**Guest**

**Shadow7104**

**The Unknown Mystery**

**AgentDolly**

**See ya guys later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dedicated to UponTheThrone: Thanks for all your constructive criticism!**

"AMELIA ROSALIN THE HEDGEHOG WHAT IN THE WIDE KINGDOM OF MANDLIN ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice yelled, breaking the silence enveloping the two. Shadow and Amy jerked apart, recognizing the voice.

"S-Sonic?"

"WHAT THE HECK?!" The blue hedgehog screeched. He grabbed Amy angrily by the arm and dragged her back to Tails' shop.

"I-I-I-I was just-comforting-and-it just happened!" Amy sobbed through tears.

Sonic stormed in and heaved Amy on the bed, who pushed herself in a sitting position. Tails smartly muttered something about needing material and skedaddled out. So the fuming hedgehog, sobbing hedgehog, and ebony hedgehog were left alone.

"Okay, I kept quiet for this long. Now…what is this all about?"

"Wh-wha?" Amy asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I'm not dumb. I know you don't want this marriage. You want to know how much that hurts?" Sonic replied angrily.  
"And why would it?" Shadow put it rudely.

"Be-because…"Sonic stuttered off awkwardly.

"You don't have a reason." Shadow said with a triumphant smirk.

"I-I do…"

"Well what is it?" Amy asked, getting impatient.

Sonic gulped fearfully and turned to Amy.

"I love you."

Amy's POV

The three cursed words hit my heart like a rock. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. How? Why? When? A million questions rushed through my head and banged off my common sense. Without thinking about what was happening, I sprinted out the door in to the woods. I ignore the cries of my name and tumbled through bushes and crashed through vines. I didn't care who or what caught me. I had to get away. I had to understand what was happening.

And right now, I didn't understand a single thing.

Normal POV

"Amy! Come back!" Sonic shouted, starting to sprint after her, before Shadow grabbed him and dragged him back inside the house.

"We never finished our little…argument…" Shadow muttered with a dark chuckle.

Sonic POV

**Ok, let me just say I'm sorry about switiching point of view's right now (POV mean Point Of View). It's just easier for me to write and get the character's emotions clearer.**

I just stood there, angrily glaring at him as he triumphantly crossed his arms and smirked at me.

"Are we going to go blue hedgehog?"

My body started shaking, and I clenched my fists, resisting the urge the land a good one right on Lancelot's face.

"No." I said, I started to turn around before a punch landed in the middle of my back and smashed me in to the wall.

"Oh, yes. Don't you see?" A voice said eerily from behind me. I gasped in shock, this wasn't Lancelot. I just knew it wasn't.

Then it got worst.

Amy's POV

I had finally sprinted in to a moonlight clearing. The grass swayed softly in the night's breeze, the stars twinkling from above. Trees surrounded the small area, enveloping it in semi-darkness. I panted for breath and leaned against one.

"AMY!" I heard an all too familiar voice shout from behind me. I turned around and was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Don't go running off like that! You could've gotten hurt or something!" Sonic scolded me. I simply turned around and started walking back in to the trees.

"I'm leaving."

I hate myself for saying those words. No, not because they harmed him. They harmed me. The last thing I remember is something cold and sharp being pressed against my neck harshly.

Then I blacked out.

Normal POV

A room was surrounded in darkness. Rusty old chains hung from the stone walls-covered in moss. Eerie sounds emitted from a corner. Maniacal laughing could be heard from above the cold, barren, prison cell. "Stacked" up against the wall were 4 figures. A yellow fox, a blue hedgehog, a black and red hedgehog, and finally a pink hedgehog. A black light glowed around the male hedgehogs, and the kitsune-the only one conscious-kept looking back and forth between Amy, Sonic, and Shadow.

_Okay Tails, in and out. In and out. So you were kidnapped by a fat man that had a white mustache. Someone will come to save you._

Realization slowly dawned on the teenager. Nobody was coming to save him. He was alone. His friends were knocked out and-

"Psst!"

Tails looked around, searching through the darkness to find the source of the voice.

"Up here Tails!" He finally looked up and gasped at what he saw. A very tiny hole had been cut through the stone ceiling somehow. Perfectly Tails-size. Through it, a familiar purple fairy waved.

"I'll get the sleepy-heads through! Get going child!"

**One thing: **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Well then, it was incredibly easy taking over this chapter. After all, the author fainted after seeing this story had exceeded the amount of views and had half the reviews of her first story that had been up for a month in just about 2 weeks. Ha ha._

_**Hey, let me have some screen time!**_

_What? Who are you?  
__**All in the advertising man! Just get us in!**_

_Hmph. Be quiet fat alligator._

_**Man! Seriously, I'm a crocodile.**_

_Vector…did you get us warped inside a story?_

…_**Maybe.**_

Tails quickly clambered through the hole, not bothering to ask questions. Unfortunately, he ended up in a finely furnished room. 2 figures were at a table. One was a fat man with a white mustache, the other was…a recolor of Shadow? Oh well, he'd figure it out later. He quickly pressed his back against the wall and slunk out of the room silently, being careful not to be hard over the jovial laughter issuing from the man.

"I honestly don't understand why you altered time to get little old me and come over here," Mephiles stated, putting a crystalized fist on the table, shaking it.

"Oh, Mephiles. You're hilarious. You see, that Eggman fellow is starting to get on my nerves. So why not eliminate the threat that started him in the first place? You see, it started like this…"

Tails stopped moving. He knew Opal had told him to get going, but this was getting important.

Slinking in to the shadows, he twitched his ears to listen in to the conversation.

"Mobius was overwhelmed with good at a time." Eggman Nega started.

"After the Great War." Mephiles interrupted.

"Correct, my you certainly know your history! Anyway, you know the Moebius is the opposite of Mobius. With everybody good in Mobius, everybody was bad in Moebius. In order to balance out the worlds, the Zone God let in an evil spirit in to Mobius…"

"Eggman's ancestor."

Eggman Nega cackled evilly, "Correct! If I can change these 'heroes' to evil, or destroy them for the matter, Eggman's ancestor shall not need to be created! Then I will be able to tweak time yet again so _I _

He wasn't able to finish, after all, how do you finish with a crystallized hand slapped over your mouth? Mephiles silently removed his hand and made the shushing symbol to Eggman Nega. There was a puff of black smoke and all that could be seen was some pitch-black liquid in a puddle. Tails stared at in fright, recognizing it as the liquid that had possessed Sonic and Shadow. He stood in his corner, petrified in terror, as it slowly slunk towards him.

Eggman Nega turned around to witness the possession, happily noting the fear in the dim figure as it stood motionless in the place where he would always forget to look for prisoners-the possession corner. Many poor Mobians and OverLanders alike had been forced in to this room, shoved in that corner, and been taken over by Mephiles.

"Oh, come on now Tails. It won't hurt. Not for Mephiles anyway. HEE HEE HEE!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"Should I ask how in the world you cut that hole without getting noticed?" Shadow asked Opal emotionlessly.

Opal shook her head from where she was wrapping Amy's neck in a bandage.

"Or how about how you got that thing out of us?"

Yet again, a shake of the head.

"Or why you aren't talking?"

Sonic and Amy rolled their eyes in unison, right before they heard a terrible screech from above.

"That sounded like Tails!" Sonic yelled, jolting up.

"Come on! We got to go!" Amy said desperately, trying to jump up to catch the brim of the hole.

After they had all scrambled up, one after another, they were horrified by the sight that met their eyes. Eggman Nega crossed his arms and Mephiles simply floated beside him, black powder encircling his whole body. In front of him, was…something.

"Wha-what is that?" Amy stuttered, clinging on to Shadow's arm.

"Tails' greatest fear…" Mephiles said darkly.

"…and what we've turned him in to…" Eggman Nega put in.

"The Tails Doll."

**I JUST CHECKED THE VIEWS THE SECOND…what're your guys' name again?**

_**Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, and Knuckles- he just decided to show up.**_

**Right! How could I forget my favorite character's names? *hugs* THE SECOND THE CHAOTIX SAVE ME I CHECKED OUR VIEWS! WE ARE 23 FRIGGIN VIEWS AWAY FROM 1,000! **

**Anyway, did you like the end of the chapter? I had some real fun writing this chapter. Thank you guys for all your support! Also, PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW! You don't know how excited I am when I see more than 1 review added when I post a chapter. I was practically hopping up and down when I got 3 reviews last chapter! Thank you guys! Now everybody say bye…**

_**Vector: See ya!**_

_**Charmy: BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE!**_

_**Espio:…Good bye.**_

_**Mighty: Bye!**_

_**Knuckles: *hmph* Bye.**_

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW AND SORRY ABOUT THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**This chapter is dedicated to everybody! We have reached an amazing 1,000 views! Thank you all so so so much! **

Our heroes mouths fell open in shock as the Tails Doll drifted towards them slowly. The red gem hanging from a string from its' head glowed brightly, yet menacingly, warning all enemies to stay back. Its' lifeless eyes haunted its surroundings, able to destroy all your happiness in one glance. Its un-stuffed arms waved around pointlessly as it slowly and creepily turned its' head to Sonic.

"Let's be friends…." A snake-like voice hissed from its mouth-less muzzle. It vibrated as if talking, making it even more creepier. To be honest, even Eggman Nega was a bit creeped out. Mephiles? He was basking in the fear. Enjoying all the haunted looks that entered Sonic, Shadow, and Amy's eyes. Tails Doll's eyes starting swirling, hypnotizing the 3 hedgehogs.

"We're friends…friends…we are…follow master…foooolllllloooooooooowwwww…" It said creepily.

"Fooooooooooooollllllllllloooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww…." Amy and Sonic repeated. Shadow twitched his ears but didn't mimic anything.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS!" A tiny voice suddenly squeaked. Opal marched in front of the heroes in the air and put her hands on her hip.

"I expect more from the heroes. NOW SNAP OUT OF IT I HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE GUARDIAN WORLD!" She shouted angrily, smoke pouring out of ears and her eyes blazing red with fire. Shadow was the first to recover and shook his head as reality started to hit him. Sonic next, and Amy last.

"Did we just get…?"

"Mind controlled? Yes, now you three are on your own-OH! Better change this dear back…hm…well, that's your call, I'm sorry."

Sonic gaped at her and Amy blinked in confusion in what had just happened, just recovering from the attack. Shadow had already pulled his sword out and was advancing towards the villains while they conversed secretly, plotting the attack.

"You mean you can't-" Sonic asked, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yes, but you must teach yourselves…good-bye…"

"Opal, wait!"

Amy cry was too late as Opal was forced to wave good-bye to the trio and whisked off back to her world. Amy groaned and put a hand to her head as Sonic stood dumbfounded.

"FRIENDS!" A voice suddenly screeched, breaking the sudden stillness. At the second, everything whisked in to action. Sonic grabbed the doll by the neck, Amy pulled out her hammer and charged at Eggman Nega, Shadow attempted to stab Mephiles-he dodged-, and all the villains fought back.

"How do I stop you?!" Sonic asked, as a light started emitting from the doll's jewel.

"FRIENDS!"

Sonic yelped and let go of Tails before he got burned.

"Come on buddy I know your-OH!" He froze in mid-dodge, which would've been a mistake, if the scene hadn't suddenly warped.

"Huh?! Hey! I was in a battle! I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT HIM! COME BACK HERE!" The blue blur yelled, flailing his arms as a white light clouded all his vision.

"Sonic…."

"Wha-?"

"Sonic…"

"No…it can't be…"

"Don't you remember me?"

Sonic gasped as a familiar figure slowly entered his dreams…..

**CLIFFHANGER! Tee hee. I bet you hate me right now werewolf lover99…hoped you like the chapter and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Dedicated to: **Shadow7104=**Yay! My story is decent! :-D**

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sonic screamed like a girl. Shadow raised an eyebrow at Amy, questioning whether or not they should wake him up. She sighed and shrugged in response, "I don't know Shadow, he blacked out the second he got Tails out of that capsule and the robot hit him. I am worried that he will not be alright." Amy's eyebrow knitted together in worry as Sonic started screaming again.

"It's like he's going through a worst adventure than the one right now…" Shadow put in, as the blue hedgehog on the bed started flailing his arms and legs around.

"Wonder what that would be like," Tails said, from across the table. Shadow, Amy, and Tails were seated across from each other at a small table, going over the weapons and armor they would need to get through the forest without getting hurt.

"AAAHHH-wait, what am I doing here?" Sonic suddenly asked, shooting straight up from his bed. The three looked at him oddly for a second, wondering what he was talking about.

"Remember, this is where we used to live together whenever you're mom and dad had to go visit King Max…" Tails said, unhappy that his older brother didn't remember his childhood home. They had spent such good memories here, all coming down to a terrible price. Tails sighed in worriment remembering how both of them had lost their parents. His worry was cut off shortly, however, as Amy lunged from the table and grappled Sonic in a way to tight hug.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" She yelled happily.

"Uh yeah-but what happened? How did you guys save me from that guy?" Sonic asked, a bit confused. He was referring to the one in his dream, when he was surrounded by white light and had seen his…father.

"The robot flew off after knocking you out," Shadow said.

"Wait what?" Sonic's eyes started whirring around and Amy exchanged a weird look with Tails.

"You saved Tails from the capsule, reunited with him, and that robot that looked like you flew off."

"What is a robot? And you mean we didn't get captured-or anything?"

"I wanted to call it that, and no, you were dreaming." Shadow replied, walking out the door, "I received word that a certain hothead red knight has been spotted ranting about an emerald. Sound like someone you know?"

Sonic's eyes grew wide in realization, "GAWAIN! KNUCKLES!" He shouted gleefully. He practically chucked Amy off of him and sprinted out the door after Shadow. Amy blinked after him in confusion, after recomposing herself, she starting pouting.

"Princess?" Tails asked worriedly.

"Don't call me that Tails, it's Amelia-or better yet, Amy." She clarified for him.

"_You-you sure have to go Gawain?" A young Sonic asked, referring to a red echidna._

"_I'm sorry. Now that Locke is gone-I am the last in line to protect the Master Emerald. It is my duty. Give my best wishes to Lamorak, Galahad, Percival,…and Lancelot." Gawain replied, heaving a sack on to his shoulder. He waved a gloved hand good-bye, and jogged off to get a running start to get up on the island. Sonic waved weakly bye and stood amongst the stillness that now surrounded the countryside._

Sonic grew pensive thinking about his last good-bye to Gawain, with a sigh, he trotted after Lancelot. But that dream, it was so realistic…it was like his mind was playing tricks on him.

X

Amy glared at door in annoyance about an hour later, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Sonic or Shadow to appear. She sighed as she collapsed on the bed. She faintly heard the tap of shoes on the floor and a comforting hand patted her shoulder.

"Come on Amy, he'll be fine," Tails assured her.

Amy shook her head in amusement, "That's not it Tails…I'm just confused right now." Tails sat down next to her and Amy glanced sideways at him. His curious eyes stared in to her, thinking.

"About what?"

"I-I don't really understand much, Tails," Amy admitted, "If I just like Sonic as a friend…why does it hurt so much?"

Tails looked at her in complete curiosity and answered truthfully, "I don't know, Princ-I mean Amy," Making her chuckle at his mistake, "I am just 13, life is like a fresh and new thing to me!"

Amy laughed at the last comment, as he had described it perfectly. She hugged the fox and whispered, "If only it was like that for me."

The moment was completely ruined by some loud noises commencing from outside.

"Come on-"

"NO!"

"Gawain, you have GOT to be joking!"

Amy looked at Tails and cocked an eyebrow, questioning whether or not they should go see what the racket was about. Tails merely shrugged his shoulders and pointed to a piece of metal being held in a fire by a pair of metal prongs attached to a wall. Amy nodded her head in understanding and walked up to the door. She carefully creaked it open just a tiiinnnyyy bit and peeked out the door. The sight the princess saw made her gasp. Sonic was running and jumping around everywhere, dodging punches from a red echidna. Shadow was having a 2 versus one battle against a lavender cat and white hedgehog. Amy's jaw dropped and stood petrified at the door.

X

"Come on, Gawain!" Sonic shouted, almost getting hit by a gloved fist.

"How should I know to trust you?!" Gawain shouted back angrily, "You broke my sword in half!"

"Oh, come on how am I-HEY! You're supposed to be fighting Shadow!" Sonic said angrily, referring to the white hedgehog who had just cut in. Galahad stayed mute and pointed to Percival and Shadow, who were not taking their eyes off each other/their swords, engaged in the combat taking place. Sonic rolled his eyes, "Well…hope this works…" He muttered under his breath.

"KNUCKLES! BLAZE! SILVER! STOP IT!"

The three knights stopped where they were battling, and Shadow leaned against a three, taking a deep breath. Percival pushed up her mask, her yellow eyes piercing Sonic, scrutinizing whether it was really him. Knuckles and Silver, did the same, absentmindedly twiddling their thumbs, waiting for Percival to make her decision.

"Where were you given your title?" Percival asked, sure that this would reveal the "imposter."

"Battling you at that…erm…" Sonic scratched his head, searching through his brain for the answer.

Knuckles and Silver chuckled, and even Shadow and Blaze spared a grin. Sonic noticed, and looked up, slowly grinning as well, "Well, I guess usually a knight would remember…" He chuckled nervously.

"But I am definitely not a normal knight."

**Hope you liked the chapter everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hello The Life I Want readers! Ah, you're gonna be happy...AFTER THIS SCENE! ;-)**

Eggman Nega glared at Mephiles angrily inside the base that had been visited in Sonic's dream.

"Did it work?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes, now he 'knows' our plan," Mephiles replied, rolling his snake-like eyes as the dark ball of energy floating in front of him disappeared,"It's interesting playing with his mind," He side commented.

"Hm?" Eggman Nega asked, confused.

"Now we know his weakness...heh heh..." The dark chuckle turned into an evil laugh which Eggman Nega joined into.

**Wondering why this seems so in-plot? I've decided to continue The Life I Want. I won't update that frequently, but it's continuing. Now for the horrible pun again...**

**Meadow-Has-Come-Back!**

**;-)**

**Yeah, I'll be working on this story until my story on FictionPress reaches 15 views (4 more!). Also, for those of you reading Sonic the Hedgehog FanFiction and can't find it for SOME WEIRD REASON, I changed the title to ****This Is the Way It Is. ****I was actually being nocturnal on the weekend JUST so I could think of a title, because for some odd reason, I can think of ideas better in the night. So I blasted music (I can sleep through it) so my parents thought I was awake, and used my iPhone light to read ****Harry Potter Goblet of Fire.**** FYI: I used to be a PotterHead. UGH! Super long author's note! 100 words! Sorry!**

Gawain absentmindedly whistled as he trotted up a steep, grassy hill towards a figure…in the air? Galahad followed nearby, keeping an eye on Percival, who wanted to stay secluded from the group. Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Gawain, Galahad, and Percival were all trekking towards an ominous looking figure. Exactly what it was, Gawain wouldn't tell. But knowing Gawain, it probably had to do with the Master Emerald. Percival had her visor down, refusing to speak to anybody for some reason. She had become silent and brooding ever since Gawain had requested that the other 4 newcomers "tag along", or in Shadow's opinion "provide much needed support". Only 2 amongst the group knew why she had grown mute, who did not speak as well.

Trotting along, Amy looked around at the dazzling surroundings about the tiny forest. The trees were thin and weakly, but their gorgeous leaves made up for their wimpy appearance. Golden, silver, light blue, light pink, and rosy red, all glimmered upon the branches that reached out to lightly scuff our heroes' heads. Amy smiled at the variety of other colors enriching the forest, oblivious to the pensive attitudes around her.

"It's beautiful, right Sonic?" She asked gripping her betrothed's arm. Sonic gave a little startled jump and absentmindedly nodded his head, unsure of what 5 words Amy had just uttered. Realizing this, Amy repeated her question to Shadow, on the other side of her, hoping for a better answer.

"It's beautiful, right Shadow?"

"I suppose."

Sighing in frustration, Amy massaged her temple. What did it take to make a conversation in this group? Deciding to walk ahead and catch up with Galahad-the only one happy other than Amy-she let go of Sonic's arm and ran ahead. Shadow raised an eyebrow at Sonic, who ignored him and gazed up at the sky. "It is getting dark," He mused aloud. Simultaneously, everybody looked up at the sky, which indeed was getting covered by an odd haze.

"Why must we always run into trouble?" Tails asked unhappily.

"I don't know, but we have to get going if we want to make it to Angel Island," Knuckles said, glancing at the other knights present.

"Indeed, let us make haste. It is noon with the sky becoming dark? Something is up," Percival said, unsheathing her sword just in case.

Sonic and Shadow easily kept in lead, with Percival close behind. Gawain, Galahad, and Amy followed a bit behind. Almost tripping over a tree root, Amy stumbled and fell a bit behind. While Galahad, stopped and waited to make sure she was okay, the others started running faster. Grabbing the princess' arm, Galahad helped Amy catch up with Gawain, who was frantically trying to get the others' attention.

"STOOOOOOOPPPPP!" Gawain shouted after realizing his attempts with gestures were fruitless. He gestured towards one of the thicker trees, whose branches were being weighed down by something. The group was in too much of a panic to notice, crowding underneath the branches gratefully. Gawain, however, kept rounding the tree as if looking for a certain thing.

"Ah ha!" He said suddenly.

**Might not realize it, but this is a cliffhanger! ;-) Anyway, I'm stopping at 516 words because I'm getting tired. Gotta wake up at 6 for school. Constructive criticism is really appreciated and please favorite or follow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**FORGIVE ME! All play and no work makes a writer lazy. :/ Sorry, its spring break and being in all Honors is kind of hard. Anyways…..**

**WE HAVE REACHED CHAPTER 15!**

**A shout-out to everybody keeping my motivated:**

**Werewolf lover99**

**The Unknown Mystery**

**AgentDolly**

**alciathewolf45**

**UponTheThrone**

**Shadow7104**

**Draco Olim**

**Shadow7104**

**Guest**

**Whether you just popped a single review, it really helped me. Thank you so much. If you favorite or followed, I'll be shooting you a PM, look out for that!**

_Gawain, however, kept rounding the tree as if looking for a certain thing._

_"Ah ha!" He said suddenly._

The others jumped slightly at Gawain's outburst, which soon turned to gawking.

Sitting on the branch was a green hawk grinning triumphantly at them. Clad in silver armor, Lamorak had been watching them for their whole hiking trip.

"Lamorak!" Galahad shouted happily waving at his friend. Lamorak rolled his eyes underneath his visor and smirked. Galahad slowly put his hand down and Amy looked between everybody, confused.

"Erm…" She said, awkwardly breaking the silence, pulling the group out of the trance. Oh, and the fact that Gawain kicked the tree helped, too.

"Hey!" Lamorak squawked angrily. He tumbled down from his high perch and managed to catch himself on a lower branch. "What was that for?"

"Get down here bird-brain," Blaze said, sheathing her sword with a sigh. Grumbling underneath his breath, the green hawk climbed down and glared at the group.

"What do you want?" He asked irritably. Without a notice to the rest of the group, a dark hand suddenly clamped over Amy's mouth, and dragged her off into the thicker trees. Almost immediately, a fake copy of the Mandlin Princess appeared, grinning amiably.

"We need help; quickest way to Angel Island is…?" Gawain said/asked.

"I _could _help you…" Lamorak said, grinning mischievously.

"And here it comes," Shadow said face-palming. Lamorak glanced at him and started to continue before realizing what he had just seen. Doing a quick double-take, Lamorak's mouth fell open.

"LAN-"

Blaze quickly slapper her hand over his mouth, preventing him from going any further. Shadow growled at Lamorak, immediately shutting him up. With a fearful gulp, he slowly corrected his first offer, "Sure…I-I'll help…"

"Good," Shadow monotonously said. Wiping her hand on her armor, Blaze said, "How? How are you to find a way to get upon the island in the _sky_?"

"I have my own methods," Lamorak said irritably. Grabbing a stick laying nearby, he started to draw some figures in the mud starting to collect. This whole time, Sonic had been silent, something which should be considered a great feat. Shadow, however, seemed to notice, and purposely put him in the conversation.

"Why do you think there's mud Sonic?" He asked, not finding anything better to ask.

"Maybe it's raining," Sonic said, twiddling his thumbs, absentmindedly arching his neck and staring at the branches. He was rewarded by a drop of water landing on his face, with several more following. Sighing, the Knight of the Wind wiped away the liquid and glanced at the figures Lamorak was drawing.

_How do they not see the signs?_

X

Kicking and yelling for all she was worth, Amy tried to wrench herself out of the firm grip that Mephiles had placed on her. Dragging her through the dense forest, Mephiles smirked at her helpless attempts for freedom. Of course, nobody could her Amy for she was muffled by Mephiles' hand. She eventually tried to bite it, which hurt her more than him. Groaning, Amy felt like she was on the verge of tears.

Finally getting sick of the nuisance Amy was causing, Mephiles summoned a black and green ball of energy in his palm, and knocked Amy unconscious. After that was finished, he got a black and purple energy ball. The ball enlarged itself, engulfing them both.

_11 years ago_

The next thing Amy felt was sheer pain flooding her body. An ice cold hand gripped her forearm, refusing to let go. Managing to crack her eyes open, Amy found herself in a lush green meadow, with flowers here and there.

She tried feeling herself with her free hand, and found her hand…passing through her body parts. Amy screamed and looked at herself. From what she could see, she was nearly transparent, with her coloring dull and lifeless. Almost like a ghost. She looked at her side and saw Mephiles standing there. He moved his hand to her shoulder and stared in front of them. Amy craned her neck to see what he was looking at. Some distance away, a familiar 9 year old hedgehog was holding a bunch of flowers next to a 7 year old bunny.

"Your mom will like these, Cream!" Amy said, swooping down to pluck a daffodil. Cream giggled and smiled at her best friend.

"This was r-right before m-mom got s-s-sick…" Amy stuttered, as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"And this…?" Mephiles asked, as the scene started to dissolve. Soon, a bleak wasteland filled the empty space. No-not a wasteland, Amy realized.

A burial ground.

"No! No! Mommy isn't dead!"

Amy turned around slowly to witness a pink hedgehog wrench her hand away from a younger King Max. The king put a hand to his forehead and let out a grave sigh. The young Amy stared at the tombstone that stood before them.

"Somebody put it there by accident…" She said, trying to convince herself, "Mommy's still in the castle…she'll be there…"

"Amelia…my dear…I'm so sorry, I d-didn't want you to come to the funeral…" King Max said, helplessly wringing his hands.

The 19 year old Amy was sobbing hysterically now, and Mephiles removed his hand. Soon, the other two figures of the past left and the mute pair were left alone.

X

"I can't believe that actually worked," Galahad said. They had made it on to Angel Island. Shadow, Sonic, and Gawain were all tugging a vine rope up. Lamorak's "brilliant" strategy was to toss a rope on the island. That, of course, failed miserably. Gawain finally found a tall enough tree that could help propel him on Angel Island. There, he had firmly tied the rope to the island and spent an hour pulling up the rest of the group.

"Neither can I," Sonic said. He dared a glance at Amy, and looked away when Amy looked back at him.

Gawain coughed in to his hand to break the silence created. The group's eyes all flitted towards him, which was rather uncomfortable.

"We better get going," He said, pointing in the general direction of the middle of the island.

"You go on ahead, I need to talk to L-I mean, Shadow. We'll catch up," Sonic replied. Gawain shrugged and gestured for the others to follow him.

"What is it hedgehog?" Shadow asked angrily.

"Straight to the point-you know what's going on, don't you?"

Shadow was taken aback by the question.

"And how would you know?" He asked suspiciously. Sonic narrowed his eyes, "I'll tell you if _you_ tell _me _what you know."

Shadow sighed, truth be told, he _did _know what was going on. He just didn't want to share information with Sonic. Realizing there was no way to get out of this, he sighed.

"The Chaos Tree is ripening."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Okay, I have to write in Sonic's POV for the chapter. Trust me; I would butcher this chapter if I didn't.**

**ruby guess who: This part of the story-the meeting old friends-will probably lack action. You see, I need to research sword fighting to provide you guys accurate scenes. Also, where do I go to school? I can't really tell you that, except that I'm in 6****th**** grade.**

X

I had agreed to take first shift on night watching duty for the night. I pondered on what Shadow has said. When he said Chaos Tree, he of course, mean the Chaos Heart Tree. Very few people know of its existence, and it's extremely difficult to find.

Unless you're a guardian.

My head jerked up and banged against the solid cave wall behind me. Settled inside uncomfortably were the rest of the gang. We hadn't been able to make it to the center of the island. The odd haze was now slowly transferring into dark colors, which would normally look beautiful if I hadn't had so much on my plate. So, Opal was a guardian. She must have told Amy about the Chaos Heart Tree. For Pete's Sake, Sonic, it was even in the dream!

Then I remembered something that peculiar dream.

"_Okay, I kept quiet for this long. Now….what is this all about?" I had crept outside after Amy, hoping to keep an eye on her. I was a considerable distance behind her, and then a horrid sight met my eyes. Amy and Shadow were…kissing?! I had dragged Amy backed to Tails' shop in a complete rage._

"_Wh-wha?" Amy asked, her eyes growing wide._

"_I'm not dumb. I know you don't want this marriage. You know how much that hurts?" I replied angrily. _

It was true; I had known that Amy had not accepted this marriage from the start. After all…

_Amy giggled and I offered my arm to her. She took it and we walked out the castle. Amy turned her head to look at something. An odd glaze came across her eyes after some time. I grew worried, and tried to snap her out of it with a question lingering upon my mind._

"_So, Amelia, how do you feel about…?"_

_Amy's eyes flitted nervously from side to side; she had obviously wanted to avoid the question._

"_I'm not sure, Sonic. I'm not unhappy, more like surprised. I just didn't expect to __**marry **__you."_

_She was lying through her teeth._

But, yet, one thing in the dream had remained true throughout all the misleading paths…

"_Well what is it?" Amy asked, getting impatient. My head was bent down and my ears pressed flat against my skull. Guilt flooded through my body for some reason. There was only one thing to say, the truth._

_I gulped fearfully and turned to Amy._

"_I love you."_

That is why you do not fall in love with your best friend.

That is why you don't hide it all in for years.

That is why I haven't told her on this journey.

That is why I have been silent.

That is why I cannot face the King again.

That is why I want to stop Amy from going to the Chaos Heart Tree.

What if she doesn't see me? What is going to happen? She's going to throw me away like nothing happened, that's what. Faces started to swim around me.

"She'll never love you!" Shadow yelled.

"Pathetic!" said Gawain.

"How dare you!" Percival screeched.

"Fraud!" Galahad yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" Amy shouted.

A terrible image clouded my mind. It was her wedding day. I looked around me. Dozens upon dozens of happy faces beaming at the newly wedded couple. The bride was Amy, looking beautiful without even trying. And the groom…

X

"Why did you show me this?" Amy sobbed, clutching part of her dress to her face to muffle her cries.

"Because you will never see them again." Mephiles replied coldly. Amy slowly turned her face towards him as fear filled her eyes.

"It's puzzling actually." Mephiles said, walking through the cemetery with his hands behind his back. Amy stared at him with complete confusion in her sitting position. Mephiles stopped abruptly at Rosemary Rosalin's stone.

"You never saw it, foolish girl."

Amy let go of the folds of her dress.

"He never saw it, foolish boy."

She closed her eyes as she felt power encircle her…

"You love him. He loves you."

Amy froze, but the power built up, now taking a visible form. Dark magenta haze like the Aurora Borealis enveloped her like a shield. Slowly letting go of her shaking fists, Amy wrenched her hands apart. Mephiles suddenly realized what was going on behind him and spun around.

"What are you doing?!" He asked. Only if you listened closely you could hear to worry.

"You're right. I do love him."

Mephiles took a step back, contradicting his whole villain attitude as Amy got up. Planting each foot solidly on the ground with a thud, Amy was taking a fearful appearance. Her whole eyes started glowing red. Little red mist where her eyelashes were started to form. Her brown travel dress turned a blood red. Her boots turned black, with sharp points at the beginning. Reaching out her hand, she summoned her weapon-the Piko Piko Hammer. Gripping it tightly, she glared at Mephiles.

"THAT'S WHY THIS IS FOR LOVE!"

X

"SONIC!" A voice yelped, cracking through my dreams. I hedgehog jolted up and yet again, banged my head on the cave wall.

"Whazzup?" I said groggily. I couldn't help but grin stupidly at Gawain, who had steam literally pouring out of his ears.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP WATCH!" Shadow yelled from my other side. Grabbing me roughly from the shoulders, Gawain heaved him up and started shaking me like a mad man. I my head rolled from side to side as Gawain nearly lifted off the ground with his frightened yells.

"KNOW THE PRINCESS IS GONE!"

That jolted me out of my sleepy trance. My eyes grew wide as Gawain dropped me back down in frustration. Before he could bother to say anything more, I took off like a lightning bolt.

X

Amy charged at Mephiles before he could react. She swung her hammer back with an almighty force and hit…nothing. The force of the attack caused her to stumble forward. A crystallized hand grabbed her hammer and chucked it aside. Meanwhile, the other one, bearing a black and green ball of energy, struck Amy brutally.

"Perhaps I would have let you hit me if you had been in your normal state. But I refused to be harmed when you are letting you emotions take control." Mephiles responded coldly. The dark colors slowly melted into Amy's regular colors. Amy let out a small shudder before being knocked unconscious.

X

"Here," Mephiles spat, dumping the unconscious Amy on a chair in front of Eggman Nega. It was the same base from the dream. Except…different. The only thing moldy and disgusting was the prison cell. This room was decorated with pale gold walls, with red stripes running along it as well. It was beautifully decorated with wooden furniture, creating an incredibly fancy appearance to the hide-out.

"Wonderful!" The white-haired mad scientist shouted with glee, "Now work your magic, don't you?"

Mephiles sighed and grumbled something about being over-worked, nevertheless, he transformed in to a black liquid state. Almost like a mixture between oil and jello. He slinked towards the foot of Amy's chair and twirled around a leg. Using great thrust, he leaped off the chair. He was directly vertical of Amy's head, about a yard above. Mephiles plunged down.

Amy's head rolled around awkwardly for some time, before it turned to look directly at Eggman Nega.

"Hello, Master."

**Even longer than the last chapter, and in the same day! Hope you liked it! Also, if you can't find Sonic the Hedgehog FanFiction, I changed the name to This Is The Way It Is.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

King Max tapped his fingers on the arm of his bejeweled throne. He stared at the magnificent mahogany doors in front of him bearing the families' crest. His eyes were blank and lifeless; his whole composure was seemed weaker than before. The throne room itself looked as if it had not been maintained properly since the princess' departure. No maids had been let in; in fact, the only one ever in the room was King Max himself.

The second he had found out that Amelia was now "braving" the "dangerous unknown" on her "own", he had started panicking. King Max no longer met with delegates, his knights, or anybody else. He refused to speak once he had gotten the message from the Guardian World.

Massaging his temple, Max's attention wondered to that sole message. Heaving a great sigh, he pulled out the letter he had received the day before.

_Dear King Max,_

_ We have immense regrets to inform you that your family's guardian, Opal, will not be able to guide your daughter, Amelia Rosalin, on her quest. The reason behind this is because Opal has been sent back to the Guardian World-where all guardians live-through powerful dark magic._

_ This magic has also created a seal trapping all guardians in your world from coming to our world and vice versa. Of course, we do not blame this on your daughter; it was not in her power to stop the circumstances; so do not let that worry you._

_ If you seek a guardian's help, I am sure that many families' are willing to help you. It is also possible that the magic may be reversed, allowing a sole fairy through. We will be sending a more detailed letter towards your daughter if you approve of this plan._

_ After all, in order to maintain balance between the Mandlin Kingdom and Chaos Country, you need magical help. In order to acquire that, we need a fairy to be let through. Opal, of course, may not have enough power but we will still train her all the same considering she is your family's guardian._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Queen Isabella of the Guardians_

King Max had still not written a reply to this message. He pondered on his options.

Pro of sending yes: The balance would be maintained.

Con of sending yes: Amelia could be harmed.

Pro of sending no: Amelia would be safe.

Con(s) of sending no: The balance would break, chaos would ensue, and the world would break apart.

Well, that answered his question. King Max had been trying to convince himself that the High Court would not blame him if he send the reply as no, which, of course, he had had trouble convincing himself with.

He glanced down beside his throne and looked at the stack of parchment, quills, and ink he always kept there. After all, you never know when a messenger might come with an important message. Grabbing a set of items he needed to reply, he dipped the quill in a bottle of ink. Pausing as the tip of the quill briefly brushed the parchment. With yet another sigh, he started writing.

King Max skimmed the letter. It about summed everything up. He didn't want to go into too much detail for fear that Queen Isabella would find out he truly didn't want to do this.

He heaved himself off the throne and walked towards the golden wall. King Max Grabbed a familiar key now kept by a golden rose imprinted on the wallpaper. Tapping on the rose, he inserted the key in the key hole that appeared. However, instead of the scene of a forest appearing, something resembling a vortex appeared. King Max stared at it for some time, as if being hypnotized by its swirls pulling in to the middle.

He shook his head and frowned. Taking a deep breath after recollecting himself, he tossed the letter in.

X

Now, you, of course, have heard of wondrous lands of fairies full of joy, tiny villages, mushroom houses, and a magnificent castle. This is probably where you expect me to say something like…WELL YOU WERE WRONG TO THINK SO! And in truth…you _were. _The guardian world was almost the same as our own worlds. The only difference was everything was smaller. As shown in the beginning chapters, fairies could grow to the size of humans. But they had to exert a lot of energy to do this, and the fairies were trying their best to conserve magic at the moment.

The fairy guardians' magic was more powerful when they kept together. The guardians themselves were short in number, despite Opal's fib that hundreds roamed the world. Queen Isabella had requested that this should only be informed to the King, for fear that some …unintelligent beings would panic.

In the streets of Twyton Town, a recognizable purple fairy was seen darting down the streets. In front of Opal was the large looming castle, which was her destination. Instead of her guardian clothing, she was now wearing a white frock with matching shoes.

Opal skid to a stop right in front of the gates. She fumbled as though looking for something as the guards exchanged exasperated glances. Opal was incredibly forgetful, so it wouldn't be surprising if she suddenly flew back at top speed to grab her entrance pass to see the Queen.

While we wait for Opal to find her pass, let's explore the external appearance of the castle.

It had incredible resemblance to King Max's castle back on Mobius, just like everything else; with gray stone, dark blue on the top, and walls with guards patrolling. The Queen meant a lot to the fairies, and some considered it their sole duty to protect her.

Finally, Opal pulled out a small rose from the basket slung on her arm. One of the guards took it. Lifting up the visor with his free hand, he revealed an orange face with purple eyes. Squinting through the blaring sun, he examined the rose. Nodding his head to the other guard, he gestured upward for the gate to open.

The second it did, Opal all but ran inside. Scurrying through the halls, she peeked into the basket. Inside were two tiny rolls of parchment, both for Queen Isabella. There was also a small iPod in there, too, believe it or not. With her vision blocked by the basket, she nearly crashed in to another fairy.

Dust clouded our vision as Opal hurried to pull a stop. Just in time, too. A white hedgehog fairy with azure stripes shook her head and sighed. She looked at Opal who was grinning sheepishly.

"Seriously, little sis?"

"Sorry, Azure."

Azure shook her head yet again. Yes, Azure was Opal older sister. Opal traced the outlines of the bricks as Azure scrutinized her.

"How many messages?"

"Two."

"Senders?"

"Mayor of Twyton Town…"

"And…?"

"...King Max…" Opal said with reluctance.

Before Opal could react, Azure grabbed her arm and hauled her down the halls.

"Hey! That hurts let go!" Opal yelled, trying to yank her hand away.

"What I don't get," Azure muttered, letting go of her sister, "Is why we use different language from those Mobians, yet everything else is the same. Well, except the fact we have technology."

"History class?"

"Bullingworth."

"Ouch."

Both the sisters chuckled as they recalled the crabby teacher of history for the castle school. They slowed their pace as they neared huge mahogany doors. When they reached them, Azure became aware that Opal's eyes were flitting side from side, as if in a guilty manner.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…I messed up so bad. I'm technically only 14…"

"But you've been alive for way more, I get what you mean," Azure replied, nodding her head, "I know you better than anybody, Opal. After all, I had to raise you after mum and dad…"

Azure cleared her throat and continued after a moment's silence, "Which means I know for a fact that you will go in there if I bribe you."

Opal stared at Azure with her mouth hanging open, these were words of encouragement? Azure noticed the look on Opal's face and couldn't help but grin.

"Fine, no bribe…let's see…I'm not good at speeches…"

"Just do the bribe…"

"I'll let you do the concert."

Opal's face was the perfect definition of bewilderment as Azure smiled.

"You know what I mean by concert…right?"

"Y-yes, but Queen Isabella told me that I have to train!"

"One concert, besides, you don't bother to come up with new songs. They're all covers."

"They're from the future Mobius."

"And you know them, how…?"

"We're getting off topic from the chapter," Opal pointed out. Azure rolled her eyes, "But the readers don't know what we're talking about!"

"They'll figure it out."

Opal shook her head and face-palmed. Ignoring her sister's bewildered look as she pushed open the doors, she marched in to the throne room.

On a throne much similar to King Max's sat Queen Isabella. She was a lime green fox with hair pouring down her back, piercing blue eyes, and a stern face. This face turned Opal into a meek fairy, and she almost stumbled as she walked up to the throne.

"T-two messages. Y-you H-H-Highness…"

Isabella softened at Opal's stutter and reached out her hand. Opal quickly pulled out both messages. One had a seal, giving an official appearance, the other did not.

Isabella unfolded the one without a seal first and read the contents.

_Dear Queen Isabella,_

_ Thank you for informing me of this crisis. I give you full permission to let Amelia get involved in helping our two worlds. I wish you and your guardians best of luck._

_ Sincerely,_

_ King Max_

She frowned and handed the letter to Opal to read, which surprised the younger of the two. Opal scanned it and soon her expression matched Queen Isabella. Both of them realized the King Max was hiding something. His usual letters never got straight to the point-always preferring to chat about how many citizens were in each city. This topic made the Queen uncomfortable.

As Opal re-read the letter, Isabella unfolded the second letter and gave it a quick skim. Finishing this, she glanced at Opal. Realizing this, Opal jerked her head up and looked at the Queen waiting for instructions.

"You seem tired. You can skip practice tomorrow. You may leave."

Opal stared at Queen Isabella before trotting out the door in a haze.

Once out of the safety of the throne room, Opal pulled out her iPod and a pair of ear buds. Popping them in, she scrolled through looking for a perfect song.

_*What would I do without your smart mouth*_

_*Drawing me in and you kicking me out*_

Opal smiled and continued listening. So absorbed in the song, she didn't notice Azure attempting to get her attention.

For those of you who don't know the song, let's skip a minute a head to where you can tell…

_*'Cause I give you all of me*_

At this point, Azure got incredibly frustrated with Opal and yanked out her ear buds.

"OW!"

X

Sonic sprinted through the forest not bothering to listen to the others' protests to stop. If only he hadn't been so caught up in his daydreams, he wouldn't have fallen asleep and Amy would have been safe.

Quite suddenly, a vine-like rope was tossed around him and tightened. Much to his yells of protests, Knuckles and Shadow dragged him back to the others. He wouldn't sit still during this process, though.

This was his fault, so he was going to fix it. He would save Amy.

Turning his head to a 90 degrees. Arching out his neck, he managed to reach the rope with his teeth. With a great chomp, he broke free. Knuckles yelped as Shadow tossed the broken rope. Neither of them had time to restrain Sonic; he had taken off with only a trail of dust as a remnant.

X

The controlled Amy was stumbling through Angel Island awkwardly. Mephiles wasn't used to being inside the victim's body, he was able to take control externally. However, he wanted to be the one to battle Sonic. He had concluded from the dreams and visions that Sonic was in love with Amy, which meant that she was his weakness. Due this fact, The Knight of The Wind would not be able to battle Amy; leaving Mephiles to take away the ancestor that led to the annoying pest that prevented him from joining with Ibliss.

X

Eggman Nega yelled out in frustration. He was inside the "prison cell" at his base. Inside there, he had set up a make-shift laboratory. There, he was tinkering with metal parts painted a black and vibrant yellow. In the middle of the table was a green core gem from a…METAL SONIC?!

"Is it impossible to erase core data memory? NO! Then why can't I erase yours?!"

This last comment was directed towards what looked like the head of a Metal Sonic 3.0. It looked shut down, though. The vibrant green eyes that usually shone from Shard's "face".

"I went through all that trouble to reach you before that Nicole and her team AND repaired your gem to find it impossible to erase your 'living memories'?!"

He brought his fist smashing down on the table, only resulting in it turning into a huge, red, pulsing hand.

X

**Guys…I'm really sorry. I've been cyber-bullied again. This story is NOT up for adoption…can't go into detail. This story is ending…**

…**forever…**

…**and ever…**

…**and ever…**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…

...

...

...

...

...

**APRIL FOOLS! Did I have you? **

**2,229 words…longest chapter I have ever written. Oh and…FORGIVE ME FOR PUTTING TECHNOLOGY IN! I had to put music in, I'm sorry. But we reached 2,000 views! Next goal: 50 reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**To werewolf lover99: I know you'll love this chapter! No spoilers why, but you DID give me permission to do this. Also, I think that the hidden reason why you're using this specific OCs is wonderful. It's great to know that someone is letting people know about endangered animals in a creative way!**

King Max was in the same pensive position as just 30 minutes ago, when he had sent the letter. One could never expect Queen Isabella to answer quickly. It was understandable, well, slightly, anyway. The guardian world did require more maintenance than Mobius. Mobius was free of magical mishaps happening with young teenagers and kids learning magic or how to fly. There were the dragon attacks now and then, goblin thievery, and day-to-day criminal activity, but it all added up to a somewhat peaceful life to all the inhabitants of the land.

That is, if you weren't facing death.

It was true; King Max had been faced with the prospect of death many times in Amy's teenage years. Chaos knows why. The royal physicians had been told to hush this secret, knowing how the Council would react; especially that rotten Shahryar.

Shahryar had been named after a character in the Arabian Nights, but few knew that he was the exact opposite of his name-sake; minus the appearances. Speaking of Shahryar…

"Your Majesty!" A booming cry came through as the doors to the throne room burst open. King Max gave a slight jump, and composed himself to a more professional position. Shahryar took great strides-which came out rather awkward looking-and stood "humbly" in front of the king.

Shahryar was never one with looks. He had a big bushy, brown mustache and never took off his dark blue glasses. He often dressed as if he were king himself, with a purple and gold robe to top it all off.

King Max stared at Shahryar for a second and slowly moved his mouth; but no sound escaped.

"What was that, your Highness?" Shahryar voiced slightly mockingly.

King Max coughed and took a gulp of air, "What are you here for?"

"I come with word from the small troop you sent out. Sonic has been spotted jumping off of Angel Island. Also spotted was a group of the disbanded Knights of the Round Table."

"Knights of the Round Table? Isn't that what those young knights who were friends of Sonic called themselves?" King Max pondered, stroking his chin. Suddenly, the fact that Shahryar had not voiced Amy's name came to his mind.

"Amy!"

"What about the princess?"

"Where is Amy?!"

"None of the troops spotted her."

King Max's eyes grew wide in fear and his whole body turned rigid. His mouth moved silently, mouthing the words Shahryar had just said. Shahryar took this time to leave. But without the king's notice, he allowed a slow smirk to creep over his face.

X

"HARDER!"

Opal collapsed in a heap after that yelling match. She was, of course, in the guardian world. Last night, much to her trainers' dismay, Azure had booked a concert for her. Her first and last, but it was still fun singing All Of Me, Firework, and Don't Let Go.

Before her were a panda bear and gorilla. Both sported a rainbow of colors mixed in to their fur. These two Guardians were Opal's trainers. The panda's name was Noah Raymond Thompson AKA Spike. The gorilla's name was Spencer Daniel Ricardo AKA Bling. Noah was called Spike because he always had on spiked collar. Spencer was called Bling because he had dozens of golden items on every day. Noah didn't have wings-technically, all guardians didn't have to. Spencer had golden wings, somewhat in the shape of angels'.

"Opal, there's no way you're gonna get that seal broken like this," Bling said, shaking his head

"Come on, opening a ketchup bottle can't be _that_ hard!" Spike joked as he helped Opal up, always the goofball. Bling rolled his eyes in response to the question.

"How the heck does martial arts have anything to do with magic?!" Opal shouted in frustration.

"Everything, young grasshopper. No offense," Bling added, glancing at a grasshopper Guardian flying by.

"None taken."

"Opal," Spike said in a more serious voice, causing Opal to look up, and "Chances are that the princess you watch over will have reversed the magic in a week's time. You need to learn, and prepare for anything to happen."

Opal stared at him for a moment more, and finally let out a slow sigh. Nodding her head, she prepared herself for the next training challenge.

X

**Ok, so I need OCs to be the guardians in the Guardian World! Go ahead and PM/Review! Rather short chapter…700 words. And no, I'm not trying to make this have Opal as a main character. It just helps make the chapters more entertaining. Anyways, please review! **

**:-),**

**MeadowHasCome**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sonic leaped off the Angel Island without a second thought. He was doing what any (in)sensible person would do: going to find the princess. However, the thought of how he was going to land safely had completely escaped the knight's mind. Not much thought had gone in to what he was doing in general.

_What are you doing?_

_**What do you think? We are going to find Amy!**_

_How do you know she's not on Angel Island?_

…

_I can't believe I'm your subconscious mind! This is pathetic!_

_**Oh, be quiet. **_

_Too bad, you need me here._

Sonic sighed as his mind battled inside himself. Part of him knew that his subconscious thoughts were telling the truth; he was acting foolish. There was no need to go risking your life by jumping off an island.

But the other part more conscious part of him was telling him this was correct. For the Harry Potter people, it was like he had just swallowed a bottle Felix Felicis. Pure instinct was guiding the Knight of the Wind at the moment, without the real him not knowing whether this was right or wrong.

All he could do at the moment was trust his gut instinct. Sonic was now reaching the ground, and he had to figure out a way to land safely, and fast. He pivoted himself so his stomach was facing the ground, allowing an open view of the area he was heading towards.

It was extremely lucky for Sonic that Angel Island had floated over the great fields that the towns of the East were known for. Far in the distance, you could see corn and wheat being grown. But the area Sonic was heading towards was grazing area. It appeared that the cattle had not eaten for some time, though, for the grass looked quite soft and plentiful.

Sonic changed his position so that the impact that was approaching would not break or fracture any of his bones. Taking a deep breath, Sonic closed his eyes as he collided with ground.

Softly rolling over, Sonic looked up at the sky. He could see Angel Island slowly drifting away, with 5 specks barely visible to the naked eye peering over the edge. Sonic grinned foolishly at the Angel Island and waved his hand numbly at his friends.

X

Eggman Nega was going increasingly delighted with his progress on his selected revenge plan so far. Everything was running smoothly, with no weeds poking out anywhere so far. They had planted a false idea in Sonic's dream of their idea, found out Sonic's weakness, kidnapped his weakness, and taken over his weakness. Yes, all was going well for the evil mastermind.

Even you will be forced to admit that Eggman Nega was working this plan rather well. Every detail had been etched carefully, each possibility evaluated, and failure never accepted. Such was the thoughts of the descendant of Eggman, who was working on a new part of the mission now.

Mephiles himself was not allowed into the classified details of exactly what Eggman Nega was working on his laboratory at this moment. In order to make sure chaos would not ensue, Eggman Nega sent "Amy" to go "check" on the Knights of the Round Table. He did not want to approach Sonic yet. It would be best to let the water boil over the pot, lessening the courage inside of it. One thing tugged at his mind, however. If the Sonic from Eggman's time had not inherited his super-speed, then why did the Knight of the Wind hold such power over the winds? Puzzling indeed, and Eggman Nega intended to figure out every detail his mind yearned for before completing the set out plan.

There was a loud clang noise as Eggman Nega dropped his screwdriver. Cursing under his breath, he reached under the steel table to pick up the red handled object. The second he retrieved it, Eggman Nega immediately screwed in a couple of screws into a shiny, grey metal. Scattered over the table were various robot parts, but in a semi-organized manner. There were also two buckets of paint set on the floor against the rock hard wall circumscribing the bleak laboratory; one black and the other gold. But the one thing that was not devoid of charm was a bright green gem that Eggman Nega had placed in the center of the table; the core gem of a Metal Sonic.

Speaking of the core gem, Eggman Nega took this time to pick it up and carefully place it in the pit he had created in the semi-finished robot's chest. He tilted from side to side as if figuring out whether or not he needed the adjust anything. Apparently not, for the mad scientist set down the gem and walked over to the paint buckets.

X

**I'm really sorry about the short chapters, but I've gotten writer's block. I think my writing is improving though. **

**And please, werewolf lover99, I mean this in the best way possible, but please don't keep asking whether or not your characters will reappear in This Is The Way It Is. You have already given me permission to put them in, and I am trying to so that you will be happy. Please don't take this as an offense; I mean it in the best way possible. **

**Please drop me a review, I feel so happy when I see them and I really want to try to get more than one per chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and have a great rest of the day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Yeeess! Chapter 20! And another awesome thing, we are almost at 2,500 views! Yes, there is writer's block, but I want to keep this story going. Short chapters, yes, but at least I'm updating. Also, there is a thing called TPP that wants to monitor all activity. If we do this, fanfiction will probably go down. There is a petition on the whitehouse website. Please sign it!  
**

The possessed Amy trekked through a dense jungle, full of vines and prickly bushes. Her jade green eyes had disappeared and were replaced with all-black ones. For the sake of some cover, Mephiles had not changed the rest of her appearance.

Once he had taken possession of the pink princess, there was no need to stay inside her body. To be honest, to stay inside her body greatly disgusted Mephiles. No scratches or bruises were visible on her arms, legs, or face even after the great ordeal she had been put through. For some reason, this felt wrong to Mephiles; out of place, not right.

In order to maintain control of Amy, Mephiles stayed nearby. The last thing he wanted was her to be spotted by one of the knights. They would be able to tell almost immediately something was wrong with her. Amy's body language had not been studied whatsoever by Mephiles. He had assumed that he possessed the skills to keep Amy concealed from any searching eyes. Confidence was dwindling now, as much as the crystalline hedgehog hated to admit it; after all, it was against his nature to feel any emotion other than hate and revenge.

Now he was experiencing a different emotion, envy. Mephiles didn't know this himself; it seemed impossible to find the cause of this emotion. The effects weren't visible themselves. Mephiles held no need to conceal any effects, though. Even when he showed spurts of envy, he seemed emotionless simply by the nature in which he was created.

Thoughts much like these flitted Mephiles' mind as he directed Amy behind a birch tree. He positioned himself behind an oak tree nearly a yard away. According to the reports he had "overheard" from the kings' troops, the Knights of the Round Table were alone on Angel Island. That fool Eggman Nega had told him to keep an eye upon them. There was no need for that in Mephiles' point of view; there was nothing to look at.

Time felt protracted as the two waited for the Knights of the Round Table to pass by on their way back home. They stayed behind those trees for what seemed like hours to any normal Mobians, but in truth was around ten minutes. In those ten minutes, Mephiles was trying to figure out how long it would be before Amy's true mind would try to rebel on its captor. He counted off his fingers, just as he heard a tiny thought erupt in Amy's mind.

(_Italicize: Amelia Rosalin, _**Bold: Mephiles the Dark**)

_Let me out!_

**I'm afraid I can't do that, little girl.**

_Wh-what are you going to do?_

**Nothing at the moment let that assure you.**

_Then why am I behind a scratchy tree?_

**If I tell you, you will mutiny.**

_Are you going to hurt Sonic or Shadow?_

Mephiles thought about the last thought that Amy had just…thought. Why would this foolish princess care about that depressed knight? Very interesting, just the kind of information that Eggman Nega said was needed for the plan to go smoothly.

**Why should it matter what happens to this Shadow fellow?**

_Because he is my friend!_

**I am well aware that this Shadow is remarkably like Sonic.**

_What are you trying to imply?_

**You will see when the time comes. I saw it the second you transformed. I didn't see a full transformation, after all.**

_What are you talking about?!_

**You'll see…they'll all see…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Princess Amelia Rosalin was forced to press her back against the coarse trunk of a deformed birch tree. Her fingers dug into the white and black bark that the tree was known for. The true Amy couldn't move any of her main body parts, the most she could do was curl her fingers slightly, which didn't help the disastrous situation that had been forced upon the optimistic hedgehog.

Mephiles had taken over her body, which she had not understood. Never in her whole life had any of her governesses or anybody for the matter had told her that hedgehogs would be able to control her. Wandering off the point for a moment, nobody had told her a hedgehog could be _mouth less _and still speak. It was quite sickening watching Mephiles' muzzle vibrate when he spoke.

A queasy feeling had been set in her stomach once Amy had regained her thoughts partially. She was terrified of what Mephiles could possible do with her manipulated limbs. The Mandlin princess had heard an odd change in the villain's voice after she had queried whether or not he was going to harm Sonic or Shadow.

**Why should it matter what happens to this Shadow fellow?**

_Because he is my friend!_

**I am well aware that this Shadow is remarkably like Sonic.**

_What are you trying to imply?_

**You will see when the time comes. I saw it the second you transformed. I didn't see a full transformation, after all.**

_What are you talking about?!_

**You'll see…they'll all see…**

And there was yet another thing Amy was pondering upon. Why did it matter what happened to Shadow? Wasn't it Sonic she truly cared about? The only answer she could find was that she did not like seeing anybody put in harm's way due to her actions-intended or unintended.

Amelia Rosalin was terribly confused in the world of love. She had been loved only with fatherly and motherly affection, none other. She had been an only child since birth as far as she knew. The only company given to her that was similar in age was Sonic; and now and then some of his friends.

His friends…the disbanded Knights of the Round Table…the people she had just met…why hadn't she seen it before?

Amy ultimately wanted to slap herself in the face. Unfortunately, as you probably recall, she was still controlled by Mephiles. Amy attempted to let out a sigh, but only caused herself to feel even more saddened as Mephiles refused to let her do even that.

A tear slowly leaked out of the pink hedgehog's jade green orbs, slowly filtering down her muzzle, and landing on the leaf of a ferny plant located by Amelia's foot. Hold on a moment…a tear? Amy did not ponder on this; she had barely noticed the wetness on her face. Instead, she tried to see if Mephiles would respond to her thoughts again.

_Mephiles?_

**How do you know my name?**

_I remember that white-haired fellow mentioning it when I was starting to regain consciousness. I blacked out mere seconds after that, though. I assumed it was your name as you two were the only ones present in the room._

**Most prisoners would not reply to any of my questions. Why are you different?**

_I suppose I am just like that. I find no reason why not to tell you. It does not cause any harm to anybody; except me, of course._

**Yes, you would be an exception. I suppose you are waiting for me to reveal my plan?**

_Yes, I have heard that many villains do that. I can already infer from you latter sentence that you are not going to tell me that._

**You are smarter than you look, Amelia Rosalin. I am one of the few wise villains. I do not reveal my plan even if it is insured that my hostages will not escape. It is not wise.**

_You are very interesting to talk to. May we talk more?_

**I suppose you are as well, but you still are my hostage. Would you like to know the thing that surprises me about you?**

_It would be interesting to hear that, please continue._

**When I first came upon you, I expected you to be more childish. Your word choice itself seems to prove me wrong. I suppose I could just be letting my guard down; but then again, I never let my guard down.**

_Correct, for all I know, you are leading me into a trap, a false sense of security._

**It appears you have been taught well. Now stop thinking directly to me. I sense the approach of those knights.**

Amy immediately cut off direct communication with Mephiles after the last comment. There was another question this captor was creating for her to ponder on: could Mephiles still read her thoughts? Could he still "hear" her whether or not she was trying to communicate with him?

These queries would have to be answered sooner or later, or else the poor princess was going to blow. It was getting hard for her to contain the sadness building up inside her; and sadness often converted into anger for Amy. That led to the last question to be answered…

Was that a good or bad thing?

**THANK YOU DEMI LOVATO! Yes, I'm a Lovatic. :P Music helps get rid of my writer's block. Well, I'm writing this before I go to sleep…so good night, I guess.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**For those of you wondering, this was NOT based off of Princess and the Pheasant by aliciathewolf45. In truth, I hadn't read or heard of that story when I started this one. I did not even hear of it until Chapter 5 or so. **

_This chapter happens immediately after the events of Chapter 19._

Sonic lay on his back, staring at the clouds drifting by for quite some time. His bright blue quills swayed softly in the wind. His arms and legs were spread out as if he was making a snow angel. Bright green eyes stared aimlessly at the heart-shaped white puff high above his head in the troposphere. Now that he had done the reckless task of jumping off the island that was hundreds of feet in the air, his instinct/Felix Felicis was faltering. He felt the sureness slipping out of his chest, and the wind carrying it away like dandelion fluff.

Emitting a heaving sigh, Sonic pushed himself up into a cross-legged sitting position. He looked at the hands folded on his lap as he decided what to do next.

The first thought that came into his mind didn't take him much as surprise. He had been taught to do this since the beginning of his training.

_If something happens to the princess, warn the king._

Sonic couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle at the firm rule he had learned. Tell the king, and then get be-headed. Brilliant idea, mate.

Of course, Sonic felt extremely guilty for letting down his Majesty, but most of that guilt was replaced by fear for Amy. He was almost certain that the dream he had was partially true. The figures were so true…

And he had felt pain.

That was something you weren't supposed to feel in dreams, they were supposed to be going on subconsciously while you slept. The only thing Sonic could at least try to infer from this was that the "dream" had been some kind of mission.

Oh, how he wished his faithful younger brother was here. Why had Tails had to stay back to maintain his shop? Was it really bad to close a blacksmith's shop for a week or so?

Sonic sighed yet again, as he slowly picked himself up from the comforting grass. At the moment, telling the king was a risk he would have to take. Perhaps he could ask one of the guards to tell King Max for him? No…that wouldn't do; how would the guard explain how he knew this to King Max?

Frustrating, frustrating; why were there so many questions to be answered right now.

There were 5 Mobians thinking this at the same time. Neither one of them could answer these questions.

_Many hundreds of years into the future…_

Silver the hedgehog smiled as he looked used his telekinesis to keep up with the Fastest Thing Alive-AKA, Sonic the Hedgehog. They were "racing" through Green Hill Zone, but it was quite obvious that Sonic was going to win, due to the fact that Silver had agreed not to teleport.

Sonic suddenly pivoted around and started running backwards with his hands behind his back. He stuck his tongue out at Silver and shouted, "Can't beat the Fastest Thing Alive, fern-head!"

Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance. It wasn't his fault that everybody thought this hair style was phat 200 years in the future! Oh god…had Silver just thought using the word "phat?!" Even people in the future knew that word was 'not right'!

Just as Silver thought that, his telekinesis suddenly started faltering, and he dropped on the ground, stomach-first. Sonic quickly ran over and helped the white hedgehog up.

"What was that, dude? I thought you were a pro with your powers!" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow (1).

"I _am._ I have no idea what that wa-WHOA!" Silver suddenly interrupted himself as a sword popping out of nowhere dropped on Sonic's head. Sonic groaned and rubbed his head as he picked up the sword that was now on the ground.

"What was-AAHHH!"

Silver took a step back and Sonic looked around in a bewildered fashion as the surroundings around them started to change drastically. Everything seemed…Medieval. The famous Green Hill loop sunk back into the ground, and the light and dark green checkered grass was replaced with farm field. The cheery houses were replaced with thatched cottages. The cobblestone pathways turned into dirt.

Silver and Sonic were changing, too. Soon, both were encased in armor that the knights they had read in story books wore. Another sword appeared, and forced itself into Silver's hand. Silver yelped, and tried using his other hand to pull it out. Sonic, meanwhile, was attempting to pull off his armor.

It wasn't long before a certain fiery echidna ran up to the two, boiling with anger. He too was wearing armor, but the visor was down, so his violet eyes were hidden.

"GAH! HOW DID THOSE KNIGHTS SEE THROUGH THESE DUMB SLOT THINGS?!" Knuckles yelled, as he crashed into a totem pole that was placed randomly on his way to Sonic and Silver. Despite the dire circumstances, Sonic and Silver both exchanged exasperated glances.

Dislodging himself from the remnants of the destroyed wooden relic, Knuckles stalked over to Sonic and accusing pointed a finger centimeters away from his eye.

"What is this?! And don't say-"

"I don't know," Sonic replied, saying exactly what the guardian didn't want to hear. Knuckles slowly clenched a gloved hand into a fist and brought it up, ready to make contact with Sonic's face.

However, Sonic quickly grabbed Knuckles' arm and forced it down. Knuckles sighed and looked down as he slowly counted to 10 to calm himself down. After 10 seconds had passed by, he looked back up at Sonic.

"If you don't know, what is this?"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at his close friend. Knuckles bent his head down, again, and verrrryyy slowly counted to 10. After 40 seconds had passed by, he slowly turned his head back up to glare at Sonic, gritting his teeth.

"What is it?" Knuckles strained.

Sonic wiped a tear away and smiled, "Dude, we've got detectives! Let them figure this out while we calm everybody down!"

Silver shook his head to the side, almost completely forgotten by the author. He couldn't help but grin at how level-headed Sonic was in a crisis. Knuckles however frowned at Sonic.

"You sure the Chaotix are up to the job?"

**I know they don't have eyebrows.**

**Yay? Future time? Tell me if you guys want me to do a little on the future throughout the next chapters. Also, yes, this will be a fairly long story. I'm thinking at the max 10 or more chapters. Until Chapter 23, see ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Okay, I lied. I need this story wrapped up pretty soon. I can't work 3 stories at once, 2 here and 1 on FictionPress. It's getting rather difficult.**

King Max no longer felt the need to stay locked up inside the throne room. He was out of pensive mode, it was time to save his daughter; he was now certain she was in grave danger, and the guardians probably hadn't even sent her the letter. As far as he was concerned, they were out of the picture now. It was between Mandlin and Chaos Country!

Yes, the only source of the predicament King Max could put blame on was his enemy. He was throwing away the treaty the made earlier, literally. He had one of the maids light a fire and throw it in. Nobody hurt his daughter, nobody.

Striding through the hallways, a look of ferocity was taking over the aging king. His eyes shone brightly in anger, his fists were clenched tightly, and he was taking long, able steps. A few of the maids meekly pressed themselves against the walls and stared at the king passing by, forgetting about the soaking sponges in their hands that they were supposed to be using to clean the castle.

Almost everybody in the castle looked on as the king walked into the middle of the training area of the knights. All of the hand-picked minions froze where they were, and then immediately assembled into a somewhat orderly line as King Max paused before them. Inhaling a deep breath, his Majesty spoke.

"Princess Amelia is in grave danger," he started. With those simple 6 words, a wave of talking came over the 154 knights assembled before him. King Max scrutinized them, allowing them to converse among themselves as he decided on what to do. His royal troops were low in number, but the regular ones came in hundreds.

So it was decided in the king's mind, the royal troop would go save Amelia, and the regular troops would attack Chaos Country. If only his most trusted knight, Sir Sonic was here. King Max had put so much trust on the 20 year old, and now all of it melted away as he failed to protect the one thing that lay in Max's heart. It pained him a great deal that he could no longer trust Sonic. In truth, Sonic had done an act of treason in some way, as Max had heard Shahryar point out as he walked down the hall way. There was only one thing to be done about that-the death penalty.

King Max finally cleared his throat, and the knights shut up.

"I need you to go find her. She was last seen on Angel Island. That is all the information I have, except that the Knights of the Round Table were with her before the disappearance. They too are on the island, and it would be of the upmost help for you to seek out their assistance in retrieving our beloved princess. Is that clear?"

There was a simultaneous, "yes" from the knights and King Max nodded his head.

Unbeknownst to anyone present, a pair of green eyes was staring at the declaration from a tree overlooking the grounds. Sonic had heard it all, and he was more frightened than ever. He was now sure that the dream was true, no matter what anybody said.

No more information had been collected as Sonic had ran as fast as he could back to the capital of Mandlin, but now his gut instinct was awakening from its nap. It was telling him what to do…whether or not it was truly the right thing to do.

Sonic silently waited for King Max to walk back into the castle to make his move. The de facto leader of the royal troop stepped away from the line, and turned to face the other knights. This was time to act, and it had to happen quickly.

Making sure nobody was watching from the castle, Sonic leapt down from the tree-right onto the leader. There was a unanimous shout from the 13 knights and they were about to charge at the assaulter, but one of them recognized him.

"Sir Sonic!" A green chameleon shouted in shock. The name caused the others to pause and take a good look at the azure hedgehog. Indeed, it was the former head of ALL the knights. He looked slightly battered, though. His armor seemed damaged in, his sword was missing, and he looked somewhat tired.

"Hey," Sonic said, awkwardly getting off the fallen leader. The knights just stared at him with his mouth open. They knew they should take him to King Max, but they were too stunned at the fact that he assaulted one of his comrades.

"Listen…I know that you probably think I let Amelia get captured-"Sonic started, but was immediately cut off by the same chameleon.

"_Princess _Amelia," He corrected.

Sonic chortled and allowed the correction, "Okay, Princess Amelia gets captured, and you're totally right!"

This caused a wave of anger to come over the knights, and several of them unsheathed their swords. Sonic held his hands up and took a step back, "Hold on! There's more! I did let her get captured, but I'm the only one who knows how to get her back. You have to trust me on this!"

All the knights looked at the knight next to them, as if wondering whether or not to believe the former leader, Sonic had caused a lot of mistrust. Sonic scratched the back of his head as he waited for an answer.

"You assault one of your own comrades, you let the Princess get kidnapped, and you expect us to believe you?" A purple fox spoke up. The rest nodded in agreement as Sonic sighed.

"You have to if you want the Princess back," Sonic pointed out in exasperation. The fox shrugged with another reply, "Well, then tell us how we get her back and we'll decide."

"Fair enough," the hero said with an indifferent shrug, "So, I had a dream, actually a vision, when we were attacked on our way to the thing Princess Amelia was looking for. I don't know if I should tell you guys the dream, because you'll think I'm crazy. But I'm pretty sure the dream told me exactly what to do, and where to do it."

"And what are we doing?" A hedgehog spoke up.

"We're going into the Great Desert, attacking the person who started this, and then hopefully save Amelia from where he's holding her hostage," Sonic replied with a smile.

"How do you know she's being held hostage?" Another piped up. Sonic shrugged, causing a great sigh to go around.

"It's the best idea we've got so far," Sonic said, a hint of anger in his voice, "Unless you want Amelia to die…"

"Alright, alright!" The chameleon said in an exasperated tone. The others looked at him surprised and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You bound to give in anyway, time to save the Princess!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sonic was sprinting through the forest, dodging rocks, using branches for momentum, and…accidentally tripping over a tree trunk. The Knight of the Wind hurriedly got up and brushed off the dirt that had collected on his fall. He turned slightly to make sure the others hadn't seen his fumble. There weren't there, oddly enough.

"_Oh, right…fastest thing alive…"_ Sonic thought to himself, putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for the troop to catch up. There was more than an hour's worth of journey until they came to their first check point, and they were going this slow?! Truth be told, it was difficult to walk, let alone run in the heavily decked out armor and weaponry, especially in the midst of Angel Island; but the knights were supposed to be trained for such predicaments.

Sonic let out a heavy sigh, and crossed his arms as a familiar green chameleon came into view. Sonic raised an eyebrow when he noticed he was huffing and panting. This was predictable after two days' journey, but the other knights were nowhere in sight, and Sonic had ordered for them to stay together; excluding himself, of course.

"Sir Sonic! There was a-a-a thing!" The tired knight panted. Sonic rolled his eyes in amusement.

"A thing…that information is sure going to help," Sonic chuckled. Kevin, as was the chameleon's name, stared at Sonic with his mouth hanging open.

"I mean-I don't know what it is. It looked like a-," Kevin didn't finish, there was no need to. His pupils dilated, and his whole body shook in fear as he stared at a figure approaching Sonic from behind. Sonic chuckled again at the lower-rank knight, and uncrossed his arms.

"A what?" Sonic said merrily. He was oblivious to the metallic hand reaching out to grab him by the neck. It would've got him, had not Kevin let out a girlish scream of terror right then. Sonic automatically dodged to the side, and witnessed a beam of light nearly hit his face, inches away. But then there was only one other place the beam could go…

"AAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Kevin yelled as he clutched his chest in pain. The laser had shot right through his armor…right into his heart. There were no other words that Kevin could utter; there was no chance for Sonic even with his tremendous speed to reach him. The green chameleon crumbled on the forest floor.

Sonic stood their motionless, unable to comprehend the events that had just happened in these 10 seconds. He was only brought back to reality when a cold hand clamped onto his neck. Exerting great energy, Sonic twisted his head to look at the assassin.

It was a hedgehog, in some way or the other. It's eyes were a bold red, but somehow lifeless. It didn't have flesh; it had some hard material covering all of its insides. Even its insides were different, Sonic realized, as he glanced at a hole through its leg. There were tubes crossing over each other, each a different color and the same material covering the hedgehog except it was gray. The hedgehog itself was black, with golden stripes and a golden chest. Inside the chest was a glowing red gem, in the shape of a diamond.

The likes of it had never been seen before physically in the Mandlin Kingdom. But something with great resemblance had been seen in a certain hedgehog's dream. The only difference they bared was that the one in Sonic's dream had been blue and grey, with a green gem. It also seemed slightly larger.

The azure hedgehog had pondered on this far too long, for the robot, as Shadow had deemed it, was tightening its grip on Sonic's throat. It was obviously trying to choke him at the very least. It was succeeding in its goal, as Sonic gasped for air and clutched the hands, trying to pry them off his neck.

The next that happened was out of pure instinct more than anything. In thirty seconds, a series of events that proceeded to the robot's downfall occurred. Sonic kicked up his legs, curling into a blue ball somehow. He broke out of the robots cruel fingers, breaking off its hand in the process.

The robot stumbled back, and glanced at the wires hanging out its "shoulder." It turned its head back and Sonic, and emitted a series of strange noises. Sonic looked at it in shock as a monotonous voice spoke.

"IDENTIFY: SPIN DASH. ABILITY TO COPY: AFFORMATIVE. ORIGIN: UNKNOWN. BATTLE SUCCESS: CONFIRMED. ENGAGING BATTLE MODE AND CAMERA."

Sonic stared in confusion at this unfamiliar turns, cocking his head to the side. A few words he understood, but what was a camera? Was it another thing that existed in wherever this robot was from?

There was no time to think, as the robot performed the same thing as Sonic. Sonic was too alarmed by the action to dodge the Spin Dash, and got pummeled in the stomach by it. The Spin Dash didn't stop when the robot smashed Sonic into a tree.

Sonic squinted his eyes in pain, and slowly reached his arms out. He gripped at the ball tightly, and attempted to fling it off. The robot hit a tree, and lost its other arm with the force that Sonic sent in.

The Knight of the Wind dropped to the ground, clutching his chest and gulping huge breaths of air. After succeeding in regaining his breath, he glanced up to scrutinize the failing robot better. Its balance was now off, and it couldn't get up on its feet. There was a metal cylinder on its back, letting out little spurts of fire, but it didn't look like it was trying to harm Sonic.

Upon even closer examination, Sonic finally realized that the robot had incredible likeness to him. The only difference was that it was made out of metal, and was different colors. Metal, finally, the appropriate material's name had come into mind.

"I cannot keep calling you robot," Sonic muttered aloud, "So; you're a lot like me, so I will call you Metal Sonic."

Nodding to himself, Sonic got up and brushed himself off. He started to walk away as though nothing happened, but then remembered something. The hedgehog turned around and mournfully walked over to the green chameleon that had fallen minutes ago. The battle had been too quick for comprehension, lasting but 10 minutes. But the fall of his comrade hurt Sonic, especially since it was technically his fault.

Sonic lifted off his head piece, and set it on the ground. He knelt down by Kevin, and bent his head down in respect.

"I'm sorry…"

**This chapter took me a long while…BUT IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE, COME ON! COME ON! I'm serious…we have reached 3,000 views! I'm going to be sorry when this story ends soon… :'( that will be a sad time…**

**Werewolf lover99: The story is called Munny Not Money. I know…I just feel kind of bad because I said it was 10 chapters, and now I'm shortening it. I feel better because of your reviews. Thank you for all the support you have given me throughout both (technically all three, including the one on my old account) my stories!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**AgentDolly: That was Metal Sonic-Eggman Nega's creation, remember? Sonic's making up words as he goes.**

**werewolf lover99: Aww…thanks! You're the best! ;-)**

**Anyway, would you like an epilogue to this? If there is, know that…it might not be exactly the couples' marriage or something. And, yes, you probably realized this is SonAmy. That's why I changed the description. **

**Anyway, please tell me immediately if you want an epilogue because I need to start typing immediately! I like to start typing an epilogue while I type the story. I always think epilogues are the best part of the story. ;)**

**Sorry 'bout the long note, folks! Let's go on! **

Sonic slowly got up from the corpse, knowing that he could do nothing more. King Max never followed traditional burials for knights, and disobeying him more than once was sure to land Sonic a death sentence if he had not already got one. All the trust had faded, and it looked like the old war days between Chaos and Mandlin were beginning to arise from the walls of the peace treaty. The thousands of lives lost hadn't been enough to knock sense into the rulers, so would the fact that King Max THOUGHT that Chaos kidnapped Amy do anything more than harm? Yeah, I thought so.

Sonic took one last glance at the figure that lay in a crumpled position by the tree, and slowly walked out of the battle scene. He couldn't bear the thought that he had "lent" a hand in the murder of his fellow knight, and with such brutal forces.

"_Laser...laser…laser…"_

As Sonic wandered out of the scene, he turned the term around and around in his brain; trying to figure out how it had come into his mind. It was different, and he tried to say it aloud.

"Lay-zer. Layzer. Laser," Sonic said, annunciating each syllable carefully. It certainly was a weird word, but the weapon that had come out of Metal Sonic's arm was weird, too. Such…devices…were completely _new _in Mandlin. Something was telling him…this wasn't from today. It wasn't from yesterday. It wasn't even from tomorrow. It came from far after tomorrow. It came from the _future. _

"_No, that's impossible. How could it even get here? I wish I had dreamt longer, than everything would have been explained. Then-"_

Sonic stopped thinking about his dreams and consequences; in fact, he stopped thinking about anything for a while.

After all, how do you think with a bullet through your chest?

X

Our next scene starts upon a magnifying glass, which was oddly aimed at a piece of grass. A white glove with huge black cuffs was holding it up. What the owner of these two items didn't notice was that he had put the glass at an angle that perfectly aimed a beam of the sun at the grass.

Vector let out a gasp of fright and surprise as the blade got on fire. He quickly stomped it out as it started to spread, and glanced back to check his team members hadn't noticed his fumble. Unfortunately for him, Charmy had his hands over his mouth, giggling, and Espio was shaking his head. Vector blushed slightly, and pocketed the magnifying glass…somewhere. That place was another thing that the world may never know.

"How's da search going for ya two?" Vector said gruffly, annoyed by the fact that Charmy was still giggling.

"Nada," Espio replied, slicing his hand through the air horizontally. Vector sighed, disgruntled, as Charmy finally stopped giggling.

"It's funny how everything 'cept Angel Island got da oldie treatment, though," Vector noted, glancing at the island floating ominously above the trio. Espio gave an honest shrug and Charmy put his hand on his chin in a thinking position.

"Then shouldn't we be on Angel Island?" Charmy asked.

Vector and Espio simultaneously looked at each other with disbelief written on their faces.

"Hold on!" Charmy exclaimed, "If Angel Island didn't change, then why was Knuckles all decked out in armor?"

Yet again, Vector and Espio stared at each other as Charmy continued talking.

"Knuckles said he was on Angel Island, and that nothing changed. Angel Island won't move anymore, though. The rest of Mobius is under a 'time spell' and nobody knows how to fix it."

"Pretty much," Vector said in a bamboozled tone.

"Then time is gonna fix itself! Time to relax!" Charmy exclaimed, startling to older detectives. Before either could reply, the hyper bee was off and running, erm, flying towards a meadow full of flowers.

"Tell me, why did we have to choose a location that Charmy is drawn towards?" Espio asked.

"…I dunno, Es, I jus' don't know."

X

"I wonder where that hooligan is now," Gawain commented.

"Gawain!" Galahad chastised sharply, "He might have acted out of pure foolishness, but there is no need for inconsideration!"

Percival and Lamorak rolled their eyes simultaneously while Shadow stared at a tree nearby. They were all sitting down on the grass near Gawain's cave-home, waiting for Sonic to come back. They had been here for two days, and he still hadn't returned. Of course, now and then they went out into the forest and thick of Angel Island, but they didn't find Amelia anywhere.

Thus, the boredom had begun to settle in. None of them felt like saying anything, knowing that it would probably dishearten the group even more. The failure of vigilance was starting to sink in, and that was one of the biggest traits a true knight must have.

"Stop fighting," Percival said, glancing at the face-plate next to her. She had tossed it aside, giving into the sun that pounded down on this clear day. In fact, all the knights had taken off most of their armor do prevent sweating like crazy…which they still were.

"We're not fighting!" Gawain shouted, as red as his fur.

"Stop yelling, then," Lamorak said wearily. Lamorak picked up a piece of bark that had been whittled into a semi-circle, and started fanning him. Shadow glared at him jealously, but turned back to staring at the tree. This tree was a very…intriguing one, or at least that is what one could infer by the ferocity that Shadow was staring at it.

"Lancelot, staring at a tree isn't going to help this predicament," Percival said irritably.

"Don't call me Lancelot," he responded monotonously.

"Oh SORRY, _Shadow_," Percival remarked, "I didn't _know _that you had changed your name."

"Stop it, you two," Lamorak said, comfortably letting out a sigh. Galahad looked wistfully at the fan.

"You did, too, as Sonic is aware," Shadow said.

"Yeah but that was because-"

Before Percival could say anything else, Shadow suddenly slapped his hand over her mouth, and glared at the tree. Percival rolled her eyes in frustration as she waited for him to explain.

"Do. Not. Make. A. Sound," Shadow whispered, slowly moving towards the tree. Galahad couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle, earning a glare.

(**Bold: Mephiles **_Italics: Amy_)

**This hedgehog is not making this an easy task…**

_Yes! Shadow!_

**Neither are you, foolish girl.**

_Could you stop calling me foolish girl?_

**No.**

…

The conversing between the two minds was silent, so Shadow, of course, couldn't hear it. What he could here was slight sobs coming from behind a tree.

But before the ebony hedgehog could reach the birch, a figure leapt out from behind it. Shadow cursed inaudibly under his breath when he recognized the figure.

"Amy…what are you doing?"

She was wielding the Piko Piko Hammer in a fighting stance. Although her body language was read as ready to fight, her eyes told a different story. They were full of fear and red as though they had been crying. Amy's lips were curved downwards into a grim frown, but they were quivering. The most noticeable thing, however, was the change of her outfit and eyes.

Her eyes were now a brilliant ruby red, possibly brighter than Shadow's. Her outfit was a blood red, and midnight black. Her boots were black as well. Oddly enough, her outfit somehow resembled Shadow's coloring. However, her stance and body language mimicked Sonic's in a way. It was like the old saying…

Every rose has its thorn.


	26. Epilogue (No, You didn't read wrong)

**Epilogue**

_31 years later…_

An old pink hedgehog slowly hobbled out of the throne room, and into a room located right beside it. Her hair was short and curly, and a faded pink. She had on a light green dress, with matching shoes. She squinted her eyes as she reached for the door knob. Her hand shook as she opened the door, and slowly scuttled in.

Inside were comfy furniture, a lush bed, stuffy chair, and a huge shelf full of albums. This shelf was the one that Amy walked towards. She slowly reached up her hand, and selected a blue album. Bringing it down, she stared at the cover for a few moments.

There was a painting on the front of a blue hedgehog and pink hedgehog on their wedding day. They were both smiling like crazy, and many people could be viewed in the back. A yellow kitsune, red echidna, purple cat, white hedgehog, green bird, the King, and several other people. Both the one in nearest to the couple was a black and red hedgehog with gleaming ruby eyes. He had a half-smile that was more of a smirk.

Amy's hair was up in a bun, and she was grinning as though nothing in the world could make her happier. Her new husband was grinning cockily, and was giving a thumbs up. All the others were in their own positions, all of them smiling.

"Sonic…it seems like just yesterday that you came to save me. Well, Shadow from me," Amy muttered, "Then you went to save everybody from that invasion. You nearly got killed. But you saved them all. I wish you had let me come. The battle weakened you. But you still lived enough for us to get engaged and married. Then…then…th-the people came."

A single tear rolled down the wrinkled face, dropping on the painting. Amy quickly wiped it away, and continued talking. "They killed you…and everybody…but you saved me. I remember it."

_30 years ago…_

"No! Sonic! Y-you can't!" Amy sobbed, trying to pull away from the blue hedgehog's grip. Sonic was pushing her to the castle, half carrying, in a very firm way. Behind them, a battle was clashing. Troops from Chaos Country and troops pouring out of the Mandlin Castle were smashing their swords against each other.

"I'm sorry, Ames," Sonic muttered, gesturing towards one of the maids to lead Amy back in.

"But you said you and father mended everything!" Amy cried.

"I got them to retreat! They never compromised! I'm sorry, Ames! Good-bye!"

And that was the last word that Amelia Rosalin ever heard from her husband.

X

Amy let out a sigh, and set the album back in its place. Her fingertips brushed the shelf side as she slowly dragged them down the length of the shelf.

"You told me to be brave. You told me to stand tall…I'm trying, Sonic, I am. But please, remember one thing, from up there…from the heavens…remember…"

Amy turned her head upwards at the ceiling. A tear rolled down her eyes, and softly landed on the wooden floor.

"I love you."

**Well…it has ended. I know you were expecting more, with the events of the last chapter and everything. I tried to wrap up the future part, and everything. I know you probably wanted a description of how the battle went. I know, but I just can't write it. I might add it later on, but for now, this story is over. I might work on the chapter with all the "action" and such later, but it won't be up until the middle of May at the earliest. **

**I know this was short and everything, but it's the epilogue. Anyway…I'm taking a break from This Is The Way It Is. I'm trying out a new story; expect it to be up by the end of this week. Yes, another romance. Not fantasy, but a SonAmyShad. A REAL SonAmyShad. **

**I can't wait to read all your reviews, and expect a PM in reply. Except for werewolf lover99, I'll give you a note at the beginning/end of my new story. God…I'm about to cry…**

**Signing off for the last time in The Life I Want,**

**MeadowHasCome**


End file.
